De Aiko à Yuko
by megamoimeme
Summary: Aiko déménage dans le petit village d'Azumano. Nouveaux amis, nouvelle école... Mais aussi nouveaux ennemis et bien des révélations des plus surprenantes et troublantes.
1. Nouvelle école, nouveaux mystères

_[Et ouais, déjà ^^ J'ai quelques chapitres d'écrits et des idées pour la suite, alors je post :) Bonne lecture ;)]_

_Il était presque minuit. En fait, il était pratiquement minuit. Les douze coups étaient en train de sonner. Un grand calme régnait sur la ville endormie de Tokyo. Mais sur le palier d'une maison de la grande ville, quelqu'un se déchaînait sur une sonnette, un paquet dans les bras. Pendant une fraction de seconde, les reflets de la lune se reflétèrent dans ses yeux améthystes. Soudain, un râle parvint de l'intérieur de la demeure. Un léger "J'arrive, pas besoin de défoncer la sonnette!". Dès qu'il l'entendit, l'homme déposa son paquet, jeta un petit regard tendre à ce dernier et s'éloigna en courant. Il se mit à courir à toutes jambes, une larmes perlant à ses yeux, alors que la porte s'ouvrait. _

_Une jeune dame, peut-être 30 ans, se tenait dans l'embrasure. Elle semblait épuisée et ses yeux rougis témoignaient qu'elle avait pleurée. Quand elle se retrouva devant le vide, elle jura. Elle songea qu'il était plutôt tard pour faire ce genre de blague... Et que se n'était pas le moment. Elle allait refermer la porte lorsque des petits sanglots parvinrent à ses oreilles. Elle baissa les yeux. Se qu'elle vit la surpris au plus haut point. Un bébé était enveloppé dans une couverture. Il était tout jeune, probablement tout juste sorti de l'hôpital. Il pleurait. Une plume noire était coincée dans la couverture. La dame eut un sourire triste._

_- Combien de surprises me réserves-tu encore, Dark?_

_Alors qu'elle se penchait pour prendre le bébé, une carte attira son attention. Une larme perla à ses yeux lorsqu'elle se mit à lire._

Cette jeune fille est le dernier cadeau que je peux t'offrir. Un cadeau d'adieu, si tu veux. Prends-en bien soin.

Dark

_La larme solitaire fut bientôt suivie de plusieurs autres alors que la jeune femme rentrait à l'intérieur, le précieux paquet dans les bras. Elle éclata en sanglots lorsqu'elle vit une ombre s'éloigner en courant au loin. Maudissant son ami pour l'avoir laissée seule dans de telles circonstances, elle se mit à la tâche de calmer le bébé. Elle en prendrait soin. Comme si s'était son propre enfant._

Aiko, jeune adolescente de 15 ans, se dirigeait timidement vers l'entrée de son nouveau collège. Tous les élèves se retournaient pour la fixer avec interrogation. Dans un village tel qu'Azumano, les nouveaux devaient être plutôt rares et ils se faisaient remarquer. L'adolescente rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Elle avait enfilé l'uniforme du collège, mais ça ne semblait pas suffisant pour camoufler le fait qu'elle était nouvelle. Beaucoup de murmures parvenaient à ses oreilles. Elle se mit à courir. Ses grandes jambes lui permettaient d'atteindre une vitesse considérable. Ses cheveux longs voletaient derrière elle. Ils étaient violet très foncé, mais il fallait les regarder de très près pour s'en rendre compte. Ils paraissaient bien plus noirs. Ils s'accordaient d'ailleurs très bien à ses yeux, d'un améthyste profond. Sa peau, habituellement d'une belle teinte de pêche, était un peu rosie par la gêne.

Finalement, elle atteignit la porte d'entrée. Elle se rendit au secrétariat, où on lui indiqua gentiment l'endroit où se trouvait sa salle de classe. Alors qu'elle sortait, on lui conseilla d'attendre le professeur avant d'entrée. Elle approuva. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à se rendre à son casier pour y déposer ses affaires. Elle se rendit ensuite à sa salle de cours, toujours les regards des autres sur le dos. Elle n'eut pas à attendre le professeur bien longtemps. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire et entra dans la classe en l'invitant à le suivre. Ce qu'elle fit timidement, s'accrochant à son manuel comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent la pièce, tous cessèrent de parler et les regards se rivèrent vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci sentit ses joues s'enflammer. L'enseignant dit, le plus poliment du monde:

- Voici Aiko Hasegawa. C'est une nouvelle élève qui arrive de Tokyo.

Tous en cœur, les élèves dirent:

- Bonjour Hasegawa-chan.

La concernée rougit. Elle vit un jeune roux aux yeux rouges tressaillir, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

- Hasegawa-chan, va t'asseoir près d'Hiwatari-kun. C'est le garçon aux cheveux bleus, au fond.

- Oui.

Elle regarda l'adolescent indiquer par son nouveau professeur. Il était plutôt mignon, elle devait le concéder. L'espace d'une seconde, son regard croisa celui, froid et dur, de son nouveau voisin. Elle frissonna. Elle alla s'asseoir et le cours commença. Mais peu de gens étaient concentrés. Et l'adolescente appartenant à ceux qui n'était guère concentré, voir intéressés. Hiwatari ne cessait de la fixer, comme s'il cherchait n'importe quel indice qui pourrait prouver une théorie quelconque. Elle lui fit même parvenir un papier sur lequel elle avait griffonnée:

_Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça... J'ai l'impression de me faire inspecter par un policier..._

Elle avait cru le voir tressaillir. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de son voisin, elle cru même y voir une lueur dorée. Mais elle disparut si vite qu'elle cru avoir rêvée. Elle tenta de se concentrée sur le cours, sans grand succès. Le regard d'Hiwatari pesait toujours sur elle, la faisant frissonner de malaise de temps à autres.

C'est avec soulagement qu'Aiko entendit la cloche du déjeuner.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, une main se posa sur son épaule. Avec un frisson, elle se tourna. Elle espérait que se ne soit pas lui. Mais non. Il s'agissait en fait d'une fille de son âge avec de longs cheveux bruns. Elle avait un grand sourire.

- Bonjour! Je suis Risa Harada.

- Bon... Bonjour.

- Tu as l'air bien sympathique comme fille, tu sais!

Elle changea soudain d'air, prenant un air pensif.

- Mais je trouve que tes yeux ressemblent à ceux de Dark-san...

Surprise, l'adolescente aux yeux violets demanda:

- Qui est Dark-san?

Un air ébahi envahit le visage de la jeune Harada.

- Tu ne connais pas Dark-san, le célèbre voleur fantôme?!

- N... Non...

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille aux yeux bruns lorsqu'elle déclara:

- Regarde les infos ce soir... Il y a eu une annonce.

Sur ce, elle lui adressa un grand sourire et la laissa. Pensive, Aiko se dirigea vers son casier. Mais d'elle qu'elle tourna au bout du couloir, elle fut plaquée contre un mur. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Devant elle, Hiwatari, un air déterminé sur le visage. Ses deux bras, plaqués de chaque côté des épaules de l'adolescente, empêchaient cette dernière de s'enfuir. Il se pencha à son oreille et, d'une voix grave, déclara:

- _Il_ sait que tu es liée à Dark d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et moi aussi. Surveille tes arrières.

- Hiwatari-san?! Qu'est-ce que vous...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. L'adolescent était parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Elle repartit en direction de son casier, encore plus perdue. Elle prit le repas qu'elle c'était préparée et sortit à l'extérieur, où elle s'assit sur un banc pour manger.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas un élève s'approcher d'elle en douce. Elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il prononça un petit "Salut.". Immédiatement, elle se retourna, surprise. C'était l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges qu'elle avait remarqué dans la classe. Elle lui rendit le sourire timide qu'il lui adressait en répondant à ses salutations.

- B... Bonjour.

Devant le silence pesant qui s'installa, elle se reperdit dans ses pensées. Qui était vraiment cet Hiwatari? Et qui était le "_Il_" dont il parlait? Et cette menace... Elle frissonna. C'est alors que l'adolescent aux côtés d'elle la tira de ses rêveries.

- Je suis Daïsuke Niwa. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Elle se retourna. Et fronça les sourcils.

- Niwa-san, vos yeux... Ils ont changé de couleur! Ils sont... comme les miens.

Daïsuke déglutit. Il lui adressa un grand sourire avant de répondre, le plus simplement du monde:

- C'est normal. Ça m'arrive souvent.

Son air reprit soudain du sérieux.

- Suis-moi, s'il te plaît.

Il ne lui donna pas vraiment le choix, puisqu'il lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna dans la petite forêt bordant l'école. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue et d'oreille, le jeune Niwa soupira avant de fixer ses yeux violets sur la jeune fille.

- Je vais te montrer quelque chose, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas crier.

Aiko hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Je... Oui.

- Très bien.

C'est alors que, devant elle, le jeune Daïsuke Niwa se transformait! Il grandissait et ses cheveux allongeaient et changeaient de couleur, devenant violet. Ses muscles devenaient plus fermes et ses traits changeaient. En quelques secondes, il était devenu un jeune de 17 ou 18 ans. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à crier, elle plaqua sa main contre sa propre bouche. Elle se força à se calmer avant de l'enlever.

- Qui... Qui êtes-vous?

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris.

- Tu ne me connais pas? Tu ne reconnais pas le grand voleur fantôme, Dark?

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Dark-san? Risa m'a parlé de vous... Très brièvement. Elle m'a seulement dit que pour vous connaître, je n'avais qu'à regarder les infos ce soir.

Dans un petit rire, le voleur répliqua:

- C'est en effet une bonne manière.

Son regard se durcit.

- Tu ressemble tellement à ta mère...

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'adolescente de froncer les sourcils. On lui disait souvent qu'elle était le contraire de sa mère, et non pas l'inverse!

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?

- Si tu veux le savoir, rendez-vous chez les Niwa ce soir après l'école.

- D'a... D'accord.

- Bien. Je te laisse avec Daïsuke, maintenant.

La transformation à laquelle elle venait d'assister se refit, mais dans le sens inverse. Cette fois, les yeux de l'adolescent étaient rouges.

- Ça va, Niwa-san?

- Ouais...

- J'espère que vous allez m'expliquer ça aussi, ce soir.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire. Le jeune garçon lui répondit par un petit sourire timide. Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Était-ce parce qu'elle le vouvoyait? Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent le lieu côtes à côtes, dans un silence gêné. Ils ne remarquèrent pas la paire d'yeux bleus qui les fixaient. Un léger "bip, bip" se répétait inlassablement d'un appareil qu'il tenait. Une voix grave murmura:

- Je le savais. Elle n'est pas humaine.


	2. Papa? Maman?

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des classes retentit. Immédiatement, les oreilles d'Aiko furent assaillies par le bruit des chaises que l'on pousse et des livres que l'on ramasse. Bruit qui lui rappela son ancienne école. Elle soupira en ramassant ses affaires. Alors que Daïsuke sortait, elle le rattrapa.

- Oï! Attendez-moi, Niwa-san!

Le concerné se retourna. Quand il vit l'adolescente, il rougit.

- Désolée, j'avais oublié, Hasegawa-chan.

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le tramway. La nouvelle fut surprise par le nombre de personnes qui pouvait entrée dans ce petit appareil. Habituellement, à Tokyo, elle prenait le bus... Mais elle apprécia tout de même la ballade.

Une fois descendus, Daïsuke guida l'adolescente aux travers les nombreuses rues du village. La jeune fille suivait son ami. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait... Épiée. Elle secoua la tête. C'était absurde. Qui chercherait à l'espionner? L'image d'Hiwatari s'imposa à son esprit.

_- Surveille tes arrières..._

Un frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle s'arrêta et regarda aux alentours. Il y avait beaucoup de gens, mais aucun ne la fixait. Elle chercha vainement les yeux de glace. Mais un autre regard l'attira. Dans une ruelle sombre, deux yeux dorés la fixaient. Des yeux de chat. Elle soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un félin qui la fixait depuis tout à l'heure... Alors pour quoi ce regard allumait-il une alarme dans son esprit?

- Hasegawa-chan? Ça va?

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de déclarer:

- Ça va. Ce n'est rien.

Les deux adolescents reprirent leur route. Aiko se sentait toujours épiée, mais elle tenta d'ignorer ce sentiment plutôt désagréable. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande demeure blanche, puis marchèrent dans le petit chemin en terre battue menant à l'entrée. Daïsuke s'arrêta devant la porte. Il l'ouvrit, mais plutôt que d'entrer, il se tourna vers sa nouvelle amie.

- La politesse voudrait que je te laisse passée, mais tu comprendras que je ne peux pas vraiment. Ce serait... Enfin, tu verras.

Il se mit sur le porche et tâta le sol qui se trouvait devant lui. Rien de spécial ne se produisant, il pénétra à l'intérieur.

- Ne me suis pas de trop près, Hasegawa-chan.

Pile au moment où il disait ces mots, le sol se déroba sous les pieds du pauvre garçon. La jeune fille poussa un grand cri de peur, alors que Daïsuke s'agrippait tant bien que mal au bord du trou. Une jeune femme à l'air sympathique arriva au bout du couloir au moment où l'adolescente aidait son ami à sortir du précipice. Celui-ci se tourna vers la femme et demanda:

- Okaa-san, nous avons de la visite. Pourrais-tu désactiver les pièges?

La jeune femme fixa un instant la "visite" en fronçant les sourcils. Après quelques secondes, elle eut un grand sourire.

- Bien sûr, Daï-chan.

Bouche bée, l'invitée vit la jeune mère ouvrir une porte dans le mur et abaisser plusieurs leviers. Dès que son hôte lui assura que c'était sécuritaire, la jeune fille se leva et le suivit. Elle prit cependant soin de marcher exactement là où Daïsuke avait posé les pieds. Elle tenta de voir la porte que la jeune femme avait ouverte plus tôt, mais elle ne vit rien. Elle haussa les épaules et suivit son ami jusqu'à se qui ressemblait à une salle familiale. Elle se sentit intimidée lorsque tous les regards se fixèrent sur elle. Le jeune Niwa, sentant son malaise, déclara:

- Je vous présente Aiko Hasegawa. Elle est nouvelle à l'école.

La concernée lança un timide "Bonjour". Le roux lui présenta toute la famille, du vieux Daiki à la sympathique Towa, en passant par le goinfre de With, le mystérieux Kosuke et l'énergique Emiko. Lorsque celle-ci demanda la raison de la présence de la jeune fille, son ami hésita quelques secondes avant de déclarer:

- C'est Dark qui l'a invitée.

- QUOI?!

Par pur réflexe, Aiko rentra sa tête dans ses épaules.

- Il l'a invitée? À l'école?

Cette fois se fut la jeune fille qui répondit.

- Oui... Niwa-san m'a entraînée dans un coin où personne ne pourrait nous voir ou nous entendre et...

- Ce n'était pas moi.

Surprise, l'adolescente s'expliqua:

- Pourtant, c'était bien vous...

Un déclic se fit dans sa tête.

- Vos yeux! Ils étaient devenus mauves! C'était étrange d'ailleurs! Enfin bref. Il s'est transformé en Dark. C'était la première fois que je le voyais lui d'ailleurs... C'est que je viens de Tokyo et je n'avais jamais entendu parler du voleur fantôme... Lui, cependant, semblait déjà m'avoir vue...

Voyant qu'elle s'emmêlait dans ses fils et qu'elle ne faisait qu'embrouiller encore plus les Niwa, elle se tut, gênée. Elle jeta un regard suppliant à son ami.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider, je n'ai pas plus compris que toi...

Il sembla soudain se perdre dans ses pensées. Il fronça les sourcils, mais finit par se détendre et hocher la tête.

- Je vous laisse avec Dark... Il va tout expliquer.

- Attendez un peu, Niwa-san...

L'adolescent sembla surpris. Il se tourna vers son amie. Celle-ci dit tout simplement:

- Je me sens épiée.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire. Les membres de la famille la fixaient avec interrogation. Son regard se fixa sur la fenêtre. Un buisson la cachait la vitre, mais on voyait bien deux yeux dorés qui la fixaient.

- Encore ce chat...

Elle supporta un moment le regard félin avant de soupirer et de baisse la tête, découragée. Daiki suivit son regard. Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas un chat... Daïsuke, transforme-toi, vite!

- Mais voyons! Un humain ne peut pas avoir de tels yeux! La couleur... Et la forme! C'est des yeux de chat ça. Ce ne sont pas des yeux humains!

C'est la voix de Dark qui interrompit l'adolescente.

- Ils n'appartiennent pas un humain justement. Va te cacher avec les Niwa.

- O... Oui.

Les Niwa semblèrent hésiter quelques instants avant de se diriger rapidement à la cave. Alors que l'invitée allait les suivre, un bruit de vitre volant en éclat se fit entendre. Au même moment, une plume d'une blancheur incomparable se planta dans le muscle de son mollet. Elle s'effondra sur le sol en criant de douleur.

-Aiko! Merde! Whit!

La jeune fille tenta de se remettre sur pied, mais la douleur à sa jambe était trop grande. Elle se tourna péniblement de sorte à voir se qui avait mis son muscle dans un état pareil. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle poussa un cri de surprise.

- Ça ne peut pas être vrai...

Un ange. Un ange faisait face à Dark. Il était plutôt grand, au moins autant que le voleur, et blond. Entièrement vêtu de blanc et d'or, ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux des chats. Mais se qui surpris le plus l'adolescente, c'était son dos. Deux grandes ailes blanches ornait celui-ci. Elles étaient majestueuses. Un ange. C'était vraiment ce que ça avait l'air. Mais le sourire sadique sur son visage indiquait plutôt le contraire. Aiko déglutit lorsqu'il prit la parole.

- Dark Mousy... Ça fait longtemps, tu ne trouves pas?

La jeune fille se tourna vers le concerné. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle remarqua les deux grandes ailes noires dans son dos.

- Ça ne fera jamais assez longtemps, Krad...

Kosuke se rendit doucement vers l'invitée et retira la plume de son muscle. Aiko poussa un soupir de soulagement, se qui attira l'attention du dénommé Krad. Il eut un petit rictus entre amusement et irritation, puis lança une nouvelle plume en direction de l'enfant. Mais le projectile fut arrêté en plein vol par une autre plume, noire cette fois.

- Ce n'est pas elle ton ennemi, mais moi, Krad! Laisse-la en dehors de ça!

- Ce n'est certes pas mon ennemi, mais tu tiens à elle comme à la prunelle de tes yeux... Je l'ai vu tout de suite, cher Dark. Et elle va me servir plus que tu ne le crois.

Le père de Daïsuke avait profité de la petite dispute pour prendre l'adolescente dans ses bras. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers la porte du sous-sol. Mais l'ange blanc reporta soudain son attention sur lui.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça?

La paume gantée du blond se tendit vers le jeune homme. Des jets de lumière partirent de la paume pour venir entourer le brun tel des cordes. Il poussa un cri de douleur et échappa la jeune fille. Aussitôt, les liens de lumière se dirigèrent vers celle-ci. Terrorisée, elle ferma les yeux. Mais un grognement sortit de la gorge de l'ange blanc avant que les cordes ne la touchent.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Dark et Krad rouler sur le sol. Elle profita de la diversion ainsi créée et tenta de tirer Kosuke. Mais celui-ci se releva, difficilement certes, mais quand même. L'adolescente tenta d'en faire de même. Elle y réussit péniblement. Tant qu'elle ne mettait pas de poids sur sa jambe blessée, ça allait. Elle entreprit de descendre les escaliers en s'appuyant fortement sur la rampe. Kosuke et Aiko réussirent à atteindre la cave en s'aidant mutuellement.

Des bruits de combats parvenaient à ses oreilles. Dès qu'elle fut à la cave, Towa s'approcha, lui saisit le bras et passa ce dernier par-dessus son cou, de sorte à se que l'adolescente puisse s'appuyer sur l'esprit. Elle poussa un léger « Merci » à cette dernière. Emiko fit de même avec son mari. La petite troupe se rendit au fond de la pièce. Lorsqu'ils firent face à un mur, l'adolescente s'arrêta. Ce ne fut pas le cas de la jeune mère, de son père et de son mari, qui continuèrent leur route. À la surprise de l'adolescente, les Niwa passèrent au travers la paroi! Doucement, Towa entraîna la jeune fille à leur suite. Lorsqu'elles passèrent à leur tour sans sentir la moindre résistance, l'invitée se mit à bégayer de surprise.

- C'était... C'était quoi... _ça_?!

Mystérieuse, l'esprit répliqua:

- De la magie...

- De la... magie?

- On va tout t'expliquer tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, vaut mieux se taire si on ne veut pas se faire repérer.

En effet, l'Hasegawa n'avait pas plus envie qu'elle de se faire remarquer par l'ange... Celui-ci luttait toujours contre Dark. Les bruits leur parvenant leur faisaient savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas très amicaux l'un envers l'autre... Elles arrivèrent devant un tournant. L'un donnait sur un cul-de-sac, l'autre sur un labyrinthe. Aiko frissonna. Il y avait un ambiance vraiment diabolique dans l'air.

- Les œuvres volées par Dark sont de ce côté.

Expliqua Towa en pointant le cul-de-sac. Elle pointa le labyrinthe.

- Nous allons par là pour tenter d'échapper à Krad.

L'adolescente hocha la tête et elles suivirent Emiko, qui semblait connaître le chemin comme sa poche. Après quelques minutes, la petite troupe déboucha dans une petite salle ronde. En roche comme tout le labyrinthe, elle avait un air à donner la chair de poule. Mais comparé à se retrouver face à Krad, se n'était rien. Elle remarqua soudain quelque chose. Sa voix tremblotant un peu, elle en fit part aux autres en murmurant.

- Les bruits de combat ont cessé...

Ils hochèrent la tête. Comme pour l'appuyer dans ses propos, la voix du voleur leur parvint sous forme d'écho plus ou moins lointain.

- Revient ici Krad, espèce de lâche!

La jeune fille fut prise de violents tremblements. Ils étaient dans le labyrinthe... À peine quelques secondes après le cri du voleur, se fut au tour de Krad de se faire entendre.

- Ça ne sert à rien de vous cacher! Je sens votre aura jusqu'ici...

L'invitée déglutit. Déjà, des bruits de battements d'ailes leur parvenaient. Soudain, Krad, son sourire sadique toujours en vue, pénétra en vitesse dans la pièce.

"Il est rapide..." ne put s'empêcher de penser la jeune Hasegawa.

Il fut rapidement suivi par quelques rayons noirs, qu'il réussit à éviter. Les charges heurtèrent la paroi du fond, créant un grand nuage de fumée. Aiko se mit à toussoter. À peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle se sentit plaquée violemment sur le mur. Une main l'agrippa solidement à la gorge et la souleva. Elle poussa un petit cri et tenta d'enlever la main à l'aide des siennes, mais la pression ne fut que plus forte. Elle laissa donc tomber, s'accrochant quand même aux poignets de son agresseur. Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'attendre que le nuage se fût complètement dissipé. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de Krad.

Dès que la fumée disparut complètement, sa vue confirma son opinion. Il s'agissait bel et bien de l'ange. Et il semblait ravi de tenir la gorge d'Aiko entre ses doigts. La voix de Dark se fit entendre, empreinte de fureur.

- Lâche-la tout de suite espèce de monstre!

Le blond fronça les sourcils quelques instants, observant l'adolescente sous tous ses angles. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Je sais maintenant qui elle me rappelle...

Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur et, un air moqueur dans la voix, déclara.

- Elle ressemble drôlement à Natsuko, tu ne trouves pas?

Le voleur tressaillit. Il reprit rapidement de l'aplomb, mais sa petite faiblesse n'avait pas échappé à Krad. Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Alors, c'est bien la fille de Natsuko...

Sa prisonnière protesta.

- Ma mère est Sachiko Hasegawa.

L'ange blanc, perdant son sourire, fixa son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

- Sachiko?

Il reporta son attention sur l'ange noir.

- Ça explique bien des choses. Il me semblait bien aussi que Natsuko était morte en accouchant... Et son enfant qui à mystérieusement disparu... Tu l'avais confiée à Sachiko, c'est ça?

Dark se crispa. La bouche d'Aiko s'ouvrait et se fermait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Alors, celle qu'elle prenait pour sa mère depuis sa naissance n'était pas la femme qui l'avait mise au monde? La voix de Krad se fit à nouveau entendre.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Il planta son regard doré dans celui améthyste de l'adolescente. Il eut un bref sourire en se retournant vers son ennemi.

- Et elle a tes yeux. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais avoir des enfants, Dark.

La jeune fille tressaillit. Elle savait déjà la réponse à la prochaine question, mais elle voulait être sûre.

- Qu'insinuez-vous par là?

L'ange blanc eu un nouveau sourire cruel. Il semblait se délecter du moment.

- Elle me vouvoie? Elle est bien plus polie que son père... Ce que j'insinue? Que tu es la fille de Natsuko et Dark, deux êtres qui semblent t'avoir été inconnus jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

L'invitée se crispa. Elle baissa les yeux, pensive. Elle était la fille d'une femme dont elle venait d'apprendre l'existence et d'un... Elle jeta un regard à son père. Un quoi? Soudain, l'ange noir se rua vers Krad. Immédiatement, la pression sur le cou de la jeune Hasegawa augmenta considérablement, l'empêchant de respirer. Menaçant, l'ange blanc siffla;

- Un mouvement brusque et elle meurt.

Tout de suite, Dark s'arrêta, non sans jeter un regard noir à son ennemi. Celui-ci redonna possibilité de respirer à Aiko, qui se hâta à prendre une grande goulée d'air. Au passage, elle nota que les deux anges étaient pratiquement identiques. Seuls leurs couleurs, et probablement aussi leur caractère, était différents. En fait, de ce côté là, ils étaient leur contraire respectif. Le Yin et le Yang. Elle ne put s'attarder plus longtemps à ce sujet. Le contact de la main gantée de Krad sur son front la fit sursauter. Il fronçait les sourcils, visiblement concentré. Finalement, un petit sourire moqueur s'empara de son visage.

- Ceci explique cela... Un sceau.

Il posa une plume sur le front de l'adolescente, chatouillant un peu celle-ci. Une douce lumière émana e la plume, faisant apparaître un dessin des plus compliqué sur le front de la prisonnière. Les Niwa en restèrent stupéfaits.

- Tu as scellé les pouvoirs de ton enfant? Qu'est-ce qui t'as passé par la tête, cher Dark?

Le concerné se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Je voulais qu'elle ait une vie normale. C'est tout.

Un ricanement sortit de la gorge de l'ange blanc.

- Dis adieu à se rêve...

- Ne fait pas ça!

Trop tard. Krad avait posé le doigt au centre du sceau et envoyé un légère dose de magie dans la jeune fille. Immédiatement, celle-ci avait poussé un cri de douleur. Il l'avait lâché, la laissant s'écrouler sur le sol. Tranquillement, le dessin disparaissait du front de l'enfant. Elle sentait quelque chose de nouveau en elle. Quelque chose qui comblait un espèce de vide. Une espèce de vapeur qui s'écoulait dans son sang.

Soudain, une grande douleur la prit entre les omoplates. Elle cria de plus belle. Elle sentit une chose lui transpercer la peau, bientôt suivit d'une deuxième. Intriguée malgré la douleur, elle regarda son dos. Cette fois, se ne fut pas un cri de douleur, mais bien de frayeur qui sortit de sa gorge. Des ailes. Deux grandes ailes noires avaient surgit de son dos. Elle tenta de se relever, mais ne réussit qu'à s'écrouler lamentablement sur le sol. Elle haletait à cause de la douleur.

Elle sentit la poigne solide de l'ange blanc lui saisir le collet et la soulever. Il plongea ses yeux de félins dans ceux d'améthyste de la jeune Hasegawa.

- Maintenant, tu connais ta vrai nature.

Il eut un léger sourire.

- Je vais te laisser ici pour l'instant. Mais je vais dire comme Satoshi-sama.

- Sa... Satoshi? Qui est-ce?

L'ennemi prit un air exaspéré.

- Je crois que tu le connais sous le nom de "Hiwatari-san".

L'invitée ne dit rien. Elle s'en doutait, de toute façon.

- Bref, je dis comme lui. Surveille tes arrières.

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans une volée de plumes, laissant Aiko s'écrouler sur le sol.. Presque immédiatement, celle-ci perdit connaissance.

[Bah oui, une autre fifille pour Dark x) Je peux pas m'en empêcher, je suis simplement incapable de l'imaginer pas d'enfant, coureur de jupons qu'il est... *S'enfuit en courant*]


	3. Un vol qui vire en combat

Aiko ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle était allongée dans un lit. Avait-elle rêvée? Avec de la chance, elle était à Tokyo et tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle sentit une pression sur son mollet. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes, se relevant à peine. Juste assez pour constater qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée. Kosuke était en train de lui faire un bandage léger sur sa blessure. Soudain anxieuse, elle regarda dans son dos. Comme elle s'y attendait, les deux ailes noires s'y trouvaient toujours. Elle soupira. Elle murmura un faible « Merci » à Kosuke. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire qui voulait dire « Ce n'est rien. ». Elle éprouvait de la reconnaissance pour l'homme. Soudain, elle se rappela d'un détail.

- Ça va mieux?

Elle faisait allusion à l'attaque subie par le père lorsque celui-ci avait tenté de fuir avec elle dans les bras.

- Oui. Et toi?

Le regard de l'adolescente s'assombrit.

- Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre qu'elle n'est pas humaine et qu'elle n'a jamais connue ses parents peut aller.

Kosuke eut un sourire triste.

- Ça doit être dur à prendre.

- Oui. Très. Surtout quand on ne comprend pas la moitié de se que raconte un...

Elle hésita quelque secondes.

- Un Ange? Un Démon? Enfin, un _truc_ qui vous tiens la gorge. Et quand quelques instants après vous vous retrouvez avec _ça - _elle pointa ses ailes -dans le dos. C'est plutôt troublant.

Elle n'avait pas haussé le ton. Mais elle avait une furieuse envie de crier.

- Où est Dark-san?

Demanda-t-elle soudainement. Mystérieux, le père lui répondit avec un sourire.

- Il est partit tenir sa réputation.

La jeune fille fronça les yeux d'un air interrogateur. L'homme lui fit un sourire complice et alluma la télévision qui se trouvait dans le coin de la petite chambre. La chaîne information était ouverte.

- _Nous sommes présentement au musée central, où Dark à annoncé le vol du tableau "Les fonds marins", de Rio Hikari, à 21h. _

La journaliste avait à peine finit son monologue qu'on entendit le premier des neufs coups de l'heure citée. Immédiatement, l'agitation se fit dans la foule, mais tous se turent. On pourrait entendre une mouche voler, même au travers la télévision. D'ailleurs, un puissant battement d'ailes attira l'attention de tous alors que le quatrième coup sonnait. La caméra se rapprocha d'une forme ailée alors que la journaliste s'excitait et que les policiers criaient des ordres.

- _Voici Dark, le voleur fantôme! Réussira-t-il à déjoué la police ce soir encore?_

Tout à coup, le voleur regarda derrière lui et sembla jurer. Puis, il disparut de l'écran. Volatilisé. Il ne restait plus de lui que quelques plumes noires.

- _Dark à disparut! Kaïto Dark a disparut!_

Aiko regardait l'émission avec tellement d'attention qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Kosuke s'était de nouveau attelé à la tâche de panser sa légère blessure.

À la télévision, le cameraman avait remit la zoom normal. L'adolescente se crispa en voyant quelque chose qui lui déplut énormément. Au même moment, la journaliste balbutiait.

- _Il... Il y a un Dark blanc qui ne semble pas très amical au-dessus de nous! Il... Il fonce tout droit vers le musée!_

La jeune fille déglutit alors que la foule semblait bouche-bée. Kosuke avait cesser de s'occuper de la blessure et fixait l'écran avec consternation. Il coupa le bandage et l'attacha rapidement au mollet de la blessée. Puis, il sortit presque en courant et dévala les escaliers. La jeune Hasegawa le suivit tant bien que mal, boitillant un peu. En-bas, le père tenta de garder son calme, mais ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude. C'est pourtant avec une voix calme qu'il annonça à Emiko:

- Krad est au musée.

La jeune mère, elle, ne garda pas son calme.

- QUOI?!

L'homme ne répondit pas. C'était inutile. Il se contenta de lui dire d'allumer les informations. La journaliste tentait d'expliquer tant bien que mal que "Le Dark blanc" avait pénétré dans le musée. Soudain, une explosion se fit entendre. Le cameraman fixa son appareil sur un mur du musée, où venait d'apparaître un nuage de fumée plutôt impressionnant. De ce nuage sortit Dark, rapidement suivit de son double agressif. Emiko se raidit.

- Il faut faire quelque chose!

Kosuke prit une mine désemparée.

- Mais quoi?

Aiko était sans voix. Elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié la dispute en les deux adultes. Elle sentait le regard de Daiki la fixer. Il se demandait qu'elle serait sa réaction, elle en était convaincue. Nerveusement, elle se mit à jouer avec ses doigts. Soudain, elle se dirigea en courant vers la porte. À son grand soulagement, les pièges n'étaient pas activés. Mais, une fois sur le pas de la porte, Emiko sembla la remarquer.

- Où vas-tu, Aiko?

Une pointe de peur et de mélancolie dans la voix, la concernée ne fit que murmurer.

- Je vais sauver la vie de mon père.

Alors qu'elle déployait instinctivement les ailes, une main s'accrocha à son poignet.

- Ne fais pas ça. Tu ne sais pas te servir de tes pouvoirs, tu ne lui seras d'aucune aide!

- Je ne sais pas battre des ailes non plus, et je me débrouille pas mal. Je crois qu'il s'agit plus de l'instinct que d'autre chose.

La mère poussa un soupir.

- Que feras tu si quelqu'un te reconnaît? Tu as de l'école tu sais...

- Je fais comment pour aller à l'école avec _ça_?

- Tu les enlèves. Dark va te montrer comment.

- Mais... Je ne peux pas rester ici les bras croisés!

Kosuke se mêla soudain à la petite dispute. En jetant un regard étrange à l'invitée, il murmura d'un air complice:

- Pour ce qui est de la reconnaître, j'ai une petite idée...

L'adolescente fixa le jeune homme avec méfiance, mais se laissa finalement entraînée dans de multiple corridors.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle décollait du porche, sur le regard réprobateur d'Emiko. Kosuke, fier de lui, regardait Aiko partir. Le père avait prêtée un artefact magique à son invitée. Le bijou, une bague, permettait de changer d'apparence. Maintenant, la jeune fille avait l'air d'avoir 17 ans. Une longue chevelure blonde dégringolait dans son dos. La lune se reflétait dans ses yeux bleus. Son uniforme de collégienne avait été troqué contre un T-shirt moulant à décolletée plongeant, un pantalon de nylon tout aussi moulant et un court manteau sans manches. Le tout en noir, évidement. Mais la jeune fille se foutait bien de se qu'elle avait l'air. Elle s'inquiétait pour Dark. En quelques coups d'ailes, elle était bien haute dans le ciel. Deux ou trois battements plus tard, elle n'était plus qu'un point à l'horizon.

Malgré que se soit sa toute première journée dans le village, elle n'eut pas à chercher le musée. Il était facile à trouver avec tous les projecteurs qui l'éclairait! Les rayons de lumière tranchaient la noirceur de la nuit. Dès qu'elle fut au-dessus de l'établissement, elle se mit à faire du surplace pour tenter de localiser les deux anges. En-bas, elle entendit la journaliste déclarer que la population se retrouvait maintenant avec trois Dark: le voleur, le blanc et la fille. Cette remarque lui arracha un sourire. Sourire qui disparut aussitôt.

Du coin de l'œil, elle venait d'apercevoir Krad qui se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers elle. Elle évita l'ange de justesse. Il lui fit soudainement face, plantant son regard doré dans celui bleu de la nouvelle arrivée. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Cet aura... Ne concorde pas avec l'apparence que tu as.

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Aiko c'est ça? C'est bien comme ça que ce cher Dark t'as appelée tout à l'heure?

Surprise, l'adolescente balbutia.

- Comment m'avez-vous reconnue?!

Un petit sourire en coin, l'ange blanc répliqua:

- Un peu comme l'ADN, l'aura de chacun est unique. Tu auras beau mettre n'importe quel costume, je te reconnaîtrais toujours.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Krad profita de la surprise de son ennemie pour foncer sur elle, poing devant. La jeune fille l'évita _in extremis_. Mais l'ange ne faisait que commencer. Bientôt, une pluie de rayons dorés foncèrent vers l'adolescente. L'un deux lui érafla la jambe. Elle poussa un grognement de douleur et serra les dents. Cependant, une lueur passa dans ses yeux. Elle avait vue comment Krad avait fait. Mais une question lui trottait dans la tête. Où était Dark? Elle ne s'attarda pas trop sur le sujet. Il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, son adversaire repassa à la charge. Cette fois, ce fut des liens blancs qui foncèrent vers l'Hasegawa. Celle-ci ne perdit pas de temps. Elle piqua vers le sol. Mais l'attaque de Krad la suivait. Elle remonta abruptement et fit tout de sorte de pirouettes pour tenter de semer les liens. En vain. Soudain, ceux-ci prirent de l'initiative. Ils foncèrent droit vers Aiko, la forçant à reculer. Elle se heurta soudainement à quelque chose de dur. Un torse. Celui de Krad. Un bras vint habilement emprisonner ceux de l'adolescente. Elle grogna son mécontentement. Elle était trop concentrée sur les rayons pour s'apercevoir qu'elle se dirigeait dans la gueule du loup...

- Tu es si facile à attraper... Ce cher Dark va bien en baver.

Elle se mit à se débattre dans les bras de l'ange. Celui-ci rigola en resserrant son emprise. Moqueur, il murmura à l'oreille de la jeune fille:

- Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras m'échapper?

Elle allait ignorer la question quand une petite idée lui traversa l'esprit. Si elle le mettait en colère, ferait-il une erreur? Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

- Je ne le crois pas. J'en suis sûre.

Son adversaire sembla se crisper. Mais c'est avec une voix calme qu'il répondit.

- Tu es trop optimiste à mon goût.

Sur la terre ferme, la foule s'excitait. Une question brûlait les lèvres de chacun. Où était Dark? La plupart se demandait aussi qui était les deux entités qui se battaient au-dessus de leur tête.

Soudain, Krad fit apparaître une plume dans sa main. Il la plaça devant les yeux de sa prisonnière puis l'illumina. Une grande fatigue s'empara de l'Hasegawa. Elle s'endormait. Secouant la tête, elle se mit à grogner.

- Je refuse... de vous laisser gagner!

Une douce lumière violette entoura la jeune ange. Une vent puissant se mit à souffler autour d'elle, créant une espèce de petite tornade. Il s'intensifia, au point tel qu'il devint coupant. Seule Aiko était protégée. Dans la foule, les gens ne sentaient qu'une petite brise, mais Krad se faisait entailler de part en part. Il grognait. Il avait lâché son arme, mais ne lâchait pas prise pour autant. Au contraire, son emprise devenait de plus en plus forte. Il tentait visiblement d'immobiliser l'adolescente, de la déconcentrée.

- Lâchez-moi!

L'ange eut un petit sourire.

- Tu me vouvoie encore?

Le vent sembla devint plus forte encore, arrachant un grognement de douleur au blond. La lumière autour de la jeune fille s'intensifia. Elle mit soudainement plus d'énergie à se débattre. Elle se tortillait avec énergie et ses pieds tentaient d'asséner des coups de pieds. Plus sa rage augmentait - et elle augmentait vite - plus la lueur qui l'enveloppait devenait envahissante. Bientôt, elle eut l'air d'une étoile violette. Tout à coup, une plume aiguisée comme un poignard se fit sentir sur sa gorge. Les dents serrées, son ravisseur grogna:

- Tu te calmes tout de suite.

Elle hésita quelques secondes. Puis, elle répondit, confiante.

- Vous ne me tuerez pas.

Pour appuyer ses propos, elle asséna un violent coup de talon sur le tibia du démon. Cette fois, elle réussit à l'atteindre. Krad grogna. Il appuya plus solidement l'arme contre la gorge de sa prisonnière.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire cela?

Le vent continuait de siffler et de couper. Mais il commençait à diminuer, de même que la lumière entourant la jeune ange, au grand désespoir de celle-ci. C'est cependant avec calme qu'elle répondit.

- Vous avez insinuez... Que vous vous servirez de moi pour tuer Dark-san. Mais pour ça, il faut que je sois vivante.

Un grognement lui répondit. La plume se fit moins insistante. Mais elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de l'ange blanc.

- Tu sembles... faiblir. Combien... de temps tiendras-tu?

Tentant de ne pas laisser paraître sa grande fatigue, Aiko répliqua tout simplement:

- Je vous retourne la question...

Le blond grogna. Habilement, il tourna l'adolescente. Rapidement, il la saisit par la gorge. Ses yeux de félins plongèrent dans ceux de sa prisonnière. Celle-ci le retint longuement. Puis, discrètement, elle fit apparaître une plume noire dans sa main. Elle la lança rapidement vers son ravisseur. Cependant, celui-ci avait prévu le coup et l'évita facilement.

- Tu apprends vite... Mais se ne sera pas suffisant.

Il exerça une grande pression sur la gorge de la jeune fille, la privant d'oxygène. Elle se mit à suffoquer. Sur le point de perdre conscience, une voix lui parvint soudainement.

- Tu m'avais oublié, blondie? Je vais me sentir offensé tu sais!

- Dark?!

Krad lâcha sa surveillance et la pression qu'il exerçait sur le cou de l'Hasegawa. Celle-ci en profita pour respirer. Elle jeta un regard vers son père. Celui-ci se trouvait juste derrière elle, un tableau, visiblement "Les fonds marins", dans les bras. D'un ton moqueur, elle lui dit:

- Le timing est un don que vous possédez, Dark-san!

Le voleur se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard améthyste dans celui de sa fille. Une lueur de surprise passa dans ses yeux.

- Aiko?

La surprise se fit plus présente sur son visage lorsqu'il inspecta rapidement son ennemi.

- C'est toi qui à autant amoché blondie?

Le concerné grogna. En effet, il était plutôt mal en point. Des coupures le parcouraient partout. Certaines plaies saignaient plus que d'autres, ajoutant un peu de rouge à son habit. Il fronça les sourcils. La lumière entourant Aiko s'était complètement éteinte, de même que le vent qui soufflaient à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

- J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais elle donne beaucoup de fil à retorde, ta fille, cher Dark!

Le voleur eut un sourire.

- Content d'apprendre qu'elle sait se défendre.

Le regard de l'ange noir se durcit.

- Maintenant, laisse-la tranquille.

Krad eu un sourire en coin.

- Tu aimerais bien que je la laisse partir comme ça, sans rien dire, n'est-ce pas? Et bien oublie ça.

- Alors je viendrais la chercher de force!

La pression sur la gorge de l'adolescente devint soudain plus présente, sans pour autant la priver d'air.

- Je te le déconseille vivement...

Immédiatement, le voleur s'était figé. Il poussa un juron. Mais la jeune fille ne comptait pas rester une spectatrice sans défense! Elle fit de nouveau apparaître une plume dans sa main. Mais, cette fois, elle la lança directement dans l'épaule de l'ange blond. Celui-ci, qui ne prêtait plus attention à elle, poussa un petit cri de douleur lorsque l'arme pénétra profondément dans son articulation. Malheureusement, il ne lâcha pas prise pour autant. Mais son emprise se faisait bien moins serrée. Il lança un regard meurtrier en direction de l'Hasegawa.

- Tu vas me le...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. En effet, il venait de se prendre un magnifique crochet gauche de la part de Dark. Cette fois, le blond avait lâché sa prisonnière. Mais il revint bientôt à la charge. Il chargea Aiko, qui l'évita plutôt aisément. Le voleur la saisit par le bras et la tira. Il lui plaqua le tableau contre le ventre et dit, le regard sévère:

- Rentre chez les Niwa. Je te rejoins dès que possible. Et surtout, fais autant de détours possible.

L'adolescente accepta à contrecœur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle prit soudain son père dans ses bras et l'entraîna vers le bas, juste à temps pour éviter des rayons doré qui ne semblaient pas être destinés à faire du bien. Puis, avec un dernier regard inquiet vers l'ange noir, elle s'enfuit à tire d'ailes.

- Tu ne t'enfuiras pas si facilement!

La jeune fille piqua vers le haut, évitant quelques jet. L'un deux frôla son aile gauche, la faisant frissonner. Elle entendit son père passer à l'attaque à son tour. Le combat avait reprit. Une larme roulant sur sa joue, elle s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible.


	4. Sachiko

Comme son père lui avait demandé, Aiko fit plusieurs détours. Elle passa par la mer. La grande étendue d'eau la fit frissonner. Elle souhaitait ne pas tomber. Elle s'inclina légèrement et bifurqua vers la rive. Elle fit plusieurs autres détours avant de se mettre à chercher la maison des Niwa. Soudain, deux bras la serrèrent contre un torse. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est moi.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il s'agissait de Dark. L'adrénaline cessa soudain de faire son effet. Une grande fatigue s'empara d'elle. Elle replia ses ailes dans son dos et se laissa porter par le voleur.

- Krad est partit?

- Il ne nous embêtera plus ce soir.

Nouveau soupir de soulagement. Le voleur se promena un peu dans les airs avant de piquer vers la maison des Niwa. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, que Towa ouvrit rapidement. Ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur comme des ombres. Les ailes noires de Dark disparurent soudain, laissant place à With, le petit lapin blanc. La jeune ange chancela un peu sur ses jambes sous l'effet de la surprise. Son père lui tendit la main et l'aida à marcher. Elle lui murmura un petit "Merci.". Elle retira sa bague, savourant la satisfaction de redevenir normale. Enfin, aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être avec deux ailes dans le dos... Soudainement, Emiko leurs tombèrent dessus.

- Dark! Aiko! On se faisait un sang d'encre pour vous! Tout va bien? Vous avez fichu une bonne raclée à Krad? Vous avez le tableau au moins?!

L'Hasegawa, étourdit par toutes ces questions, resta muette. Elle se contenta de tendre le tableau, alors que Dark répondait tranquillement aux questions que lui posait la jeune mère. Celle-ci saisit l'œuvre comme s'il s'agissait de l'une des sept merveilles du monde. Puis, elle se tourna vers Aiko.

- Et TOI! Tu te rends compte de tous les risques que tu as pris?! Si Dark n'aurait pas été là, Krad aurait gagné, tu sais!

L'adolescente rentra la tête dans les épaules. Elle fixa ses pieds. Le voleur vint cependant à sa rescousse, quoique avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Calme toi, Emiko. Elle l'a quand même bien amoché, blondie!

- Oui, mais...

- Elle ne peut pas prendre autant de risques que moi, et tu le sais.

La mère soupira, vaincue. Soudain, un éclair de peur traversa la yeux de la jeune fille.

- Un téléphone! Il me faut un téléphone! Ma mère doit énormément s'inquiéter!

Immédiatement, Kosuke lui tendit l'appareil. La jeune ange se dépêcha de composer son nouveau numéro, qu'elle avait prit soin d'apprendre par cœur. La sonnerie ne retentit qu'une seule fois. Sa "mère" répondit, une lueur d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Oui bonjour?

- Maman? C'est moi.

- AIKO! Mais où es-tu passée bon sang!? Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux de se promener seule dans une nouvelle ville en pleine nuit!

- Maman calmes-toi. Je vais bien. Je suis chez...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, hésitante.

- Un ami.

- UN ami? Tu veux dire UNE amie, n'est-ce pas?

- Ne t'imagine pas des chose. On est juste... ami. Je viens de le connaître bon sang!

- Justement! Quand on vient de connaître quelqu'un, on ne va pas chez lui tout de suite!

- Bon sang maman... Je ne suis plus un bébé tu sais!

- Je sais. C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

L'Hasegawa soupira.

- Tu ne pourrais pas me faire confiance?

- Comment le pourrais-je? Ça fait des heures que tu as disparue!

La jeune ange soupira d'agacement.

- Passe moi la mère de ton ami, tu veux?

- O... Oui.

Timidement, elle tendit le téléphone vers Emiko, en murmurant un léger "Elle veut vous parler". La mère, un sourire aux lèvres, prit le combiné.

- Oui?

Elle rassura Sachiko pendant quelques minutes. Finalement, elle demanda, joyeuse:

- Et si vous veniez prendre le thé ce soir?

On entendit les protestations de la jeune femme au bout du fils.

- Écoutez, on a bien des choses à vous expliquer. Des choses qui ne se disent pas au téléphone.

L'Hasegawa cria au téléphone.

- Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Pas des choses de ce genre là. Non ils ne se sont pas retrouver seuls un instant. Hasegawa-san, calmez-vous. Venez prendre une tasse de thé. D'accord.

Emiko donna l'adresse et raccrocha. Dark n'avait pas réagit. Il semblait entre le bonheur et l'inquiétude. Aiko, quant à elle, était entre la colère et la tristesse. Un peu plus et elle hurlait sa façon de penser! Non, mais se montrer à sa mère dans son état? Ça ne va pas la tête?! Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Lorsqu'elle allait exploser, une main, celle de Dark, se posa sur son épaule.

- Calme toi Aiko. Sachiko à le droit de savoir.

- Mais dans son état, elle risque de faire une crise cardiaque!

- Elle est faite plus forte que ça. Et tu le sais autant que moi.

- Je crois même que vous le savez mieux que moi... Combien de temps l'avez-vous connue?

- ... Environ vingt-cinq ans.

Un silence surpris se fit dans la salle.

- ...Expliquez moi votre relation avec elle...

- On était très bons amis. C'est tout. C'est de ta vraie mère que je suis tombé amoureux.

Il eut un sourire moqueur.

- C'était bien la première fois en trois cents ans que je pouvais tenir une relation d'amitié avec une fille.

La dernière remarque avait réussit à arracher un demi dixième de sourire à l'adolescente. Avec un ton mélancolique, elle demanda:

- En attendant que ma "mère" arrive, vous ne pourriez pas m'expliquer?

- T'expliquer quoi?

- Tout! Je ne comprends plus rien! Et j'en ai marre! En une seule journée, j'ai appris que je n'étais pas humaine, que j'avais un psychopathe qui me courre après, que ma vraie mère est morte en accouchant et que mon père, si j'ai bien compris, à trois cents ans alors qu'il à l'air d'en avoir dix-sept! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien qu'on explique clairement le dernier point...

- On va tout t'expliquer quand Sachiko sera là, d'accord?

La jeune fille allait répliquer, mais elle se ravisa.

- D'accord...

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête à deux mains. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. C'était trop pour elle. Trop de pression, trop de nouvelles, trop de bouleversement, trop de tout... La voix de Dark lui parvint, avec son éternel air moqueur.

- J'aime bien le nom que tu as donné à blondie... Psychopathe... Oui, ça lui va bien.

Cette fois, la jeune ange ne put réprimé un sourire. Il avait quand même le don de la faire sourire... Le silence se fit dans la maison, chacun se perdant dans ses propres pensées, alors qu'Emiko et Towa se hâtait de faire du thé. Des coups se firent entendre à la porte, faisant sursauter tout le monde. La mère Niwa alla ouvrir, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle fit face à une jeune femme dans la quarantaine, mais qui semblait bien plus jeune. De courts cheveux blonds bien coiffés encadrait un visage fait sur la longueur perlé de deux yeux émeraudes. Un peu grasse, la femme avait quand même fière allure. Elle avait enfilée une longue jupe bleue et un chemisier blanc. Le tout lui donnait un air chic, gâchée par son regard inquiet et furieux.

- Bonjour Hasegawa-san. Je vous en pris, entrez.

- Bonjour, Niwa-san.

Avec un hâte à peine retenue, la femme aux cheveux blonds entra à l'intérieur. Elle se fit accueillir par Dark.

- En quinze ans, tu n'as pas beaucoup changée, Sachiko.

La dame se figea. Elle murmura un "Cette voix..." hésitant et un peu mélancolique. Finalement, elle se tourna, hésitante. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, se disait-elle. Mais sa vue la détrompa. Il était bien là, en chair et en os, se tenant devant elle. La bouche de l'Hasegawa s'ouvrait et se fermait sans qu'un son n'en sorte, alors que son expression variait, passant de la joie à la colère. Finalement, elle s'approcha de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, hésitante. Soudain, son regard se durcit. Et elle gifla le voleur de toute ses forces! On entendit le bruit de la claque dans toute la maison. Le choc avait même fait sursauter With, qui se tenait plus loin. Furieuse, Sachiko fixait Dark. Celui-ci se massait la joue, qui semblait très douloureuse. La femme finit par éclater, se vidant enfin le cœur. Elle était rouge de colère, mais plus elle parlait, plus sa voix tremblait de tristesse.

- Espèce de salaud! Comment as-tu pu me laisser seule sans même me dire au revoir en face?! En me laissant un enfant que je ne connaissais pas l'ascendance ni rien?! Comment as-tu pu partir en me laissant la charge d'un bébé innocent que tu avais probablement enlevé à ses parents?! Comment as-tu pu, Dark, me laisser seule de cette façon?! Tu savais pourtant que toi et Natsuko étaient mes seuls amis et qu'elle, elle était morte le matin même! Tu savais que vous étiez mes seuls contacts humains! Tu savais que je ne supporterais pas que tu partes dans ces conditions et pourtant tu l'as fait! Tu m'as laissée seule... Avec un enfant que sa mère devait pleurée la disparition!

Sa voix se brisa soudain et elle éclata en sanglots.

- Comment as-tu pu, Dark...?

À la consternation de tous, le voleur serra son amie dans ses bras, réconfortant.

- Calme-toi, Sachiko. Calme-toi. C'est justement pour tout expliquer qu'Emiko t'as invitée à prendre le thé.

Aiko restait bouche-bée devant la scène. Jamais sa mère ne lui avait parlée du voleur. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlée du poids qu'elle portait sur son cœur. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlée de son passé. Mais tranquillement, le puzzle se reconstituait dans la tête de l'adolescente. Mais il ne s'agissait pas du bon moment pour en parler. Ils parleraient de ça plus tard. Cependant, le voleur ne semblait pas de cet avis.

- Vu se qui c'est passé aujourd'hui, je crois qu'il est temps de parlez à Aiko et à toi de son ascendance.

Brusquement, Sachiko releva la tête. Dans ses yeux mouillés brillaient maintenant l'inquiétude.

- Que c'est-il passé? Elle n'a quand même pas fait l'Acte?!

Cette fois, se fut l'adolescente qui répondit, furieuse. Dark fixait son amie, incrédule et surpris.

- Maman! Je t'ai dit je ne sais combien de fois au téléphone de que je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose de ce genre! Et Niwa-san te l'a confirmée!

La dame se retourna vivement, dans l'intention évidente de gronder sa fille qui avait OSÉ lui parler sur son ton. L'index en l'air, elle s'apprêta à crier quelque chose. Mais le son s'étouffa dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle aperçut son "bébé". Ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des billes alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait. Doucement, son doigt baissa. Elle se dirigea en courant vers la jeune fille.

- Aiko! Mais... Qu'est-ce que... Je... Tu as... DES AILES NOM DE DIEU?!

Elle avait criée les derniers mots, s'écroulant à genoux. Se rendant soudainement compte qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle s'excusa. Puis, elle se tourna vers Emiko, les yeux embués.

- C'est de ces choses là que vous parliez, Niwa-san?

La concernée hocha doucement la tête. Elle aida l'invitée à se relever et la guida jusqu'au salon. La femme tremblait, autant d'incompréhension, que de colère et de tristesse. Drôle de cocktail.

Son regard se promenait de sa fille à celui qui avait été pendant plus de vingt-cinq ans son ami. Elle n'écouta qu'à moitié les présentations. À la fin elle déclara:

- Je suis Sachiko Hasegawa. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Son ton vide démontrait que si elle était vraiment ravie de les rencontrer, elle était quand même perdue dans ses pensées. Ou souvenirs, qui sait. Elle leva soudain des yeux aux sourcils froncés vers le voleur.

- Explique-moi. Tout. À commencer par le fait que tu es redevenu l'adolescent que tu étais lorsque tu étais âgé de dix-hsept ans.

Emiko se mêla de la partie.

- Et tu nous dois des explications à nous aussi, Dark. Comment as-tu pu la fréquentée tout ce temps? Rien ne concorde... J'ai beau faire le calcul dans n'importe quel sens, ça me donne toujours la même réponse. C'était bien dans les 40 ans de ta disparition.

Le voleur soupira.

- D'accord. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

[Suite au prochain chapitre ^^ (Nan, sérieux? XD ) ]


	5. La pseudovie de Dark

Aiko, Sachiko, Dark et tous les Niwa (la flemme de tous les citer , ) étaient installé dans le salon. Tous fixaient un regard interrogateur sur le voleur. Celui-ci se lança. Il commença par raconter l'histoire des Niwa et des Hikari, incluant la sienne et celle de Krad. Sur ce point, il fut aidé par les Niwa, qui connaissaient bien leur histoire. Vint alors le temps de parler de la réincarnation.

- Lorsque mon hôte vit un amour partagé, je suis en quelque sorte "expulsé" de son corps. Dès qu'il a un enfant mâle, je m'incarne dans celui-ci. Et dès que cet enfant atteint quatorze ans, je fais surface.

Cette fois, Daiki l'interrompit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe lorsque le descendant est féminin?

L'ange déchu haussa les épaules.

- Je reste comme lorsque le descendant mâle n'est pas né.

- C'est-à-dire?

Cette fois, le voleur sembla hésiter. Puis, il déclara:

- Ça dépend des générations... Parfois, je me promène sous forme d'esprit immatériel. Parfois, je m'endors dans le corps de mon ancien hôte. D'autre fois, je m'évapore, tout simplement.

Sachiko prit la parole.

- Mais cette fois, je te voyais, je te touchais...

- Cette fois était différente. Pour la première fois, j'avais mon propre corps. Un corps humain. Sans ailes, sans pouvoirs. Pour que personne ne me reconnaisse, j'ai fuit vers Tokyo. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, mais j'avais envie d'être tranquille. De voir comment vivait les humains normaux.

Je ne me suis rendu compte que quelques heures plus tard que quelque chose clochait. J'étais plus petit et les gens me fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Certains me demandaient même si je m'étais perdu! C'est là que je me suis rendu compte d'un truc: mon corps semblait avoir cinq ans! Je suis resté figé quelque secondes, puis j'ai hausser les épaules. Peut m'importait, en fait. J'ai donc continué ma route.

"Arrivé à la grande ville qu'était Tokyo, je me suis sentit un peu perdu. Je me suis baladé dans la ville et suis tombée par pur hasard sur un parc. C'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance de Sachiko et Natsuko, deux enfants de cinq ans qui jouaient dans un bac à sable. Je me suis joint à elles et j'ai joué sans grand entrain. Après tout, j'avais depuis longtemps passé l'âge de jouer dans les bacs à sable. Leurs mères me fixaient avec questionnements, mais ne posaient aucune question. Le soir, je suis partit, prétextant que ma mère m'attendait.

"Ce soir là, j'ai passé la nuit à chercher un endroit où dormir. Je me suis finalement glissé dans un des nombreux bâtiments abandonnés et je me suis endormi.

"J'ai vu de plus en plus Sachiko et Natsuko. On est rapidement devenu bons amis. J'ai même fini par aller à l'école comme tout gamin de mon "âge".

Il eut un petit rire avant de reprendre.

- On était surnommé "le trio imbattable". Chaque fois que quelqu'un s'attaquait à l'un de nous, les deux autres lui rendait la pareille. Plus le temps passait, plus j'adaptais mon comportement vis-à-vis l'âge que je semblais avoir. Je me suis rapidement rendu compte que mon corps vieillissait, ce qui ne m'était jamais arriver. J'ai même pu perdre mes dents. On est resté longtemps inséparables.

"Je suis tranquillement tombé amoureux de Natsuko. Je ne vous raconterais pas tout les détails (Autre fic', peut-être).

"Vers mes 27 ans, Krad m'a retrouvé. Il me combattait chaque nuit ou presque. Mais comme on avait pas de pouvoir, le pire qu'on a réussit à se faire, c'était des coquards. Cependant, il s'est bien renseigné sur moi... Il savait tout de ma vie. J'avais souvent peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à Sachiko et Natsuko, mais ça n'est jamais arrivée. Il a préféré attendre à aujourd'hui, il faut croire.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Aiko avant de continuer.

- C'est lorsque j'ai eu 29 ans dans cette vie que tout à commencer à basculer. Je remarquais que Natsuko grossissait de jour en jour. Elle attendait un enfant. De moi. Aiko.

Sachiko eut un petit hoquet de surprise. Mais Dark continua.

- Lorsqu'elle a perdu ses eaux, je l'ai accompagnée à l'hôpital. J'ai assisté à la naissance du fruit de notre amour. Malheureusement, l'accouchement ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Natsuko avait perdue beaucoup de sang et l'hémorragie avait toujours lieu.

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils de manière mélancolique.

- Le médecin m'a demandé de sortir pendant qu'il arrêtait le sang. Mais... Il est sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'y avait pas le grand sourire que j'attendais. Il avait la mine basse. Il m'a seulement dit "Mes condoléances". Et j'ai compris. J'ai compris... Que plus jamais je ne reverrais son regard brillant, son doux sourire. Plus jamais je ne la reverrais.

"Il m'a dit de revenir le soir, que je pourrais avoir mon bébé. Mon dernier souvenir d'elle.

"Je suis allé chez Sachiko et je lui ai annoncé la triste nouvelle. J'étais en larmes, pour la première fois de ma vie. Elle aussi a éclaté en sanglots. Nous nous sommes consolé mutuellement. Je ne lui avais cependant pas dit qu'elle était morte en accouchant, encore moins de mon enfant.

"Le soir, je l'ai quittée, prétextant que je devais réfléchir, seul. Je me suis dirigé presque en courant vers l'hôpital. Le médecin m'a remit mon enfant. Notre enfant. Et je suis partit, le bébé dans les bras. C'est là que tout à une fois de plus basculé. Je l'ai sentit. Le descendant mâle Niwa arrivait. Alors, j'ai rédigé un court mot sur une carte et je l'ai glissé dans la couverture. De même qu'une plume noire, notre signe, ma signature. Après avoir régler un dernier détail pour sa sécurité, le sceau, je me suis diriger en courant vers la demeure de Sachiko. Je me suis acharné sur la sonnette. Dès que je l'ai entendue se dirigeant vers la porte, j'ai posé mon bébé près de la porte. Et je suis partit me cacher.

"Dès que j'ai su que mon enfant était entre de bonnes mains, je suis retourné vers mon appartement. Je me sentais faible. Mes forces me quittaient. Je me suis écroulé sur le sol. Mon corps se désintégrait dans une fine poussière doré. Le jeune Niwa était né. Daïsuke. Après une dernière pensée pour ma journée, j'ai disparut.

"Je me suis réveille quatorze ans plus tard. Et j'ai repris se que je faisais depuis plus de trois siècles.

Il laissa l'histoire en suspens. Sachiko, qui se rappelait de biens mauvais souvenirs, était en larmes. Aiko, elle, était sans voix. La journée de sa naissance avait été riche en émotions pour Dark... Tous se perdirent dans leurs pensées quelques instants. L'adolescente se tourna vers sa mère.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé?

- Je voulais que tu ait une vie normale, tout simplement. Il n'est pas rare que les enfants adoptés se fassent harcelés à l'école.

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire.

- Vraiment, c'est fou se que vous vous ressemblez côté caractère... (Référence au chapitre deux, les paroles de Dark face à Krad)

Sachiko et Dark se retournèrent immédiatement vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demandèrent-ils en cœur.

Le sourire de la jeune ange s'accentua.

- Laissez tomber...

Tout devenait clair dans son esprit. Au moins, maintenant elle connaissait la triste histoire de sa naissance. Elle n'était plus dans l'ignorance dans laquelle sa "mère" l'avait gardée prisonnière depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais... Est-ce que ça lui plaisait vraiment? N'était-elle pas mieux sans un paire d'ailes dans le dos? Elle perdit son sourire. Ses sombres pensées furent interrompu par la voix hésitante de Sachiko.

- Et pourquoi elle se retrouve avec des ailes? Pourquoi maintenant?

Dark et Aiko se jetèrent un bref regard. Puis, l'adolescente murmura:

- Tant qu'à être lancé, autant mieux en finir...

Le voleur hocha la tête. Il commença à raconter la journée. Sachiko resta silencieuse, mais on voyait bien son trouble dans son visage. Lorsqu'il commença à expliquer le vol du musée, il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Tu peux continuer? Je ne sais pas tout les détails.

- D'accord...

Elle prit donc le soin de décrire son combat contre Krad. Mais elle n'était pas au courant de tout. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle avait fait. L'instinct, probablement. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, c'est sa mère qui parla. Dans son ton se mélangeait colère et inquiétude.

- Mais tu es tombée sur la tête?! Tu es allée combattre contre lui, qui as une maîtrise parfaite de sa magie alors que tu savais à peine battre des ailes, et encore?! Ma fille, je suis déçue.

- Dark était là en cas de pépin... Je n'avais qu'à crier. Et je le savais.

- Et pourtant tu ne l'as pas fait.

- L'important est que je sois sauve, non?

Un petit moment de silence suivit.

- Si tu le dis...

L'Hasegawa avait dit ça dans un soupir découragé. Un silence mal à l'aise en suivit. Tout à coup, un grand bâillement sortit de la bouche de Whit. Le son fut reproduis par Kosuke, puis Aiko, avant de faire le tour de la maisonnée. Tous se jetèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Emiko reprit son calme et déclara, toujours le sourire aux lèvres:

- Il se fait tard. Il faut aller nous coucher, surtout que nos jeunes ont de l'école demain...

L'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon. Elle indiquait minuit. Ces histoires avaient durées bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait crue! Alors que tout le monde hochait la tête en signe d'assentiment, elle la secoua vivement.

- Avant d'aller me coucher, j'aimerais bien qu'on me débarrasse, du moins en apparence, de _ça_!

Elle pointa les ailes qui ornait son dos. Dark eut un petit sourire.

- Concentre ta magie dans ta main, puis touche tes ailes à la base.

La jeune ange s'exécuta. Lorsqu'une douce lumière violette enveloppa sa main, elle sursauta. Se disant que s'était tout à fait normal, elle les posa à l'endroit indiqué par le voleur. Immédiatement, ses ailes furent entourées d'une lueur améthyste. En quelques secondes, elles étaient illuminés. On aurait dit une lumière en forme d'ailes d'ange.

Les ailes rapetissèrent à une vitesse considérable. En un instant, elles n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Aiko soupira d'aise.

- Merci.

Comme toute réponse, Dark haussa les épaules. Puis, il joignit son index et son majeur, les appuya sur sa tempe avant de les relever en disant:

- À plus!

Immédiatement, tous purent voir la transformation du voleur, qui redonnait son corps à Daïsuke. Sachiko en resta bouche-bée. Elle finit par soupirer:

- Vous m'en réservez d'autres comme ça?

Emiko eut un petit sourire.

- Je crois bien que c'est tout. Je crois.

Nouveau soupir de la femme. Soudain, une question frappa l'adolescente. Elle se retourna vers le roux.

- Niwa-san, j'ai une dernière question. Si Dark est en vous, Krad doit être en quelqu'un, non? Mais... De qui?

Le petit voleur baissa les yeux. Un peu gêné, il murmura:

- Hiwatari-kun...

La jeune fille n'eut aucun mouvement qui pouvait montrer une quelconque surprise. En fait, elle s'en doutait bien. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache, c'est tout.

- Je vois.

Son visage devenu impassible se teinta d'un grand sourire. Elle tentait de cacher son trouble. Certains semblèrent le remarquer, mais aucun ne firent de remarque.

Les adieux furent bref. En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, les deux Hasegawa se trouvaient sur la route. Le chemin se fit dans un silence pesant, à peine interrompus par les battements d'ailes des quelques insectes qui passaient. Aiko boitillait un peu à cause de sa blessure.

Arrivée chez elle, l'adolescente monta rapidement à l'étage. Elle prit une douche rapide avant d'aller se coucher. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle était trop agitée.

Rapidement, elle sauta de son lit. Elle alla vers son portable et commença à appuyer avec une vitesse impressionnante sur les touches de son clavier. Après quelques secondes, elle se mit à lire un document. Plus elle avançait dans sa lecture, plus ses yeux s'écarquillaient de stupeur. Après quelques instants, elle ferma son ordinateur et retourna au lit. Cette fois, le sommeil la gagna rapidement.


	6. Yuko et Krad

[Joyeux Noël tout le monde! Voici mon p'tit cadeau: deux chapitres d'un coup! (C'est surtout pour Yuki-chan, qui m'encourage beaucoup et qui veut savoir pour le document, ce qu'on ne sera pas avant le prochain chap :) ) Mais bon, joyeux Noël à tous quand même ;) Ze vous aime fort!]

***

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le "doux" son du réveil matin qui tira Aiko de son sommeil. Elle grogna en enlevant les quelques couvertures qui la recouvraient. Elle enfila rapidement son uniforme et se coiffa. Puis, elle descendit. Son mollet l'élançait un peu, mais pas assez pour la faire boiter.

Sa mère était à la cuisine, sirotant un café, songeuse. Lorsqu'elle vit sa fille, elle se tourna vers elle et eut un grand sourire.

- Bonjour ma belle.

Puis, elle replongea dans ses pensées. Alors que l'adolescente préparait son déjeuner, Sachiko reprit la parole.

- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit.

La jeune fille se raidit. Elle interrompit sa mère, qui s'apprêtait à continuer.

- Laisse moi deviner. Tu as rêvée à Dark, un ami qui t'étais très cher dans ton enfance. Tu as aussi rêvée que j'avais des ailes et que j'étais sa fille.

La femme tressaillit.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve c'est ça?

- Non. J'aurais aimé que ce le soit moi aussi. Mais c'était bien réel.

Elle eut un petit soupir et commença à manger. Sa "mère" s'était replongée dans ses sombres pensées. Après quelques instant, la collégienne se leva, lava son assiette et monta se brosser les dents. Elle descendit ensuite, munie de son sac.

- J'y vais, maman!

- Oui... À ce soir.

La jeune ange sortit donc, laissa là sa mère et ses pensées sombres.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers son collège, ne tenant pas à être en retard. Elle mit quelque temps à trouver son casier, de même que sa salle de classe. Elle prit une grande respiration avant d'entrée dans celle-ci.

Quelques élèves étaient déjà présents, mais la classe était loin d'être complète. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Intimidée, Aiko murmura un léger:

- Bonjour...

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa place, un voix l'interpella.

- Oï, Hasegawa-chan!

La concernée se retourna vivement. Elle se tenait face à un jeune adolescent aux cheveux bruns. Deux yeux de même couleur ornait son visage légèrement triangulaire. Il tendit sa main vers elle et se présenta:

- Saehara Takeshi, journaliste réputé de la classe et responsable de tout se qui concerne Dark! Ravi de faire ta connaissance!

Un peu intimidée, l'adolescente serra cependant la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Moi de même...

Le visage du jeune journaliste devint soudain suspect. Il se mit à tourner autour de la jeune fille, qui elle s'était pris d'une soudain passion pour ses pieds, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un instant. Puis, sur un ton grave et solennel, il demanda:

- Hasegawa Aiko-chan, selon les rumeurs qui courent, tu es liée à Dark! La question que je vais te poser est de la plus haute importance! Es-tu la sœur du célèbre voleur fantôme?

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de la collégienne. Il était dû autant à la question de son camarade de classe que des têtes qui s'étaient brusquement retournées. Mais il était surtout la cause du regard de glace qui venait de la transpercer. Elle fixa son regard améthyste dans celui de son interlocuteur. D'une voix déterminée et teintée de colère, elle déclara:

- Que se soit bien clair, car je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois. J'ai connu Dark hier. Je ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie! Je l'ai vu aux informations. Alors, arrêtez de me dire que je lui ressemble! Je le sais, j'ai comprit! Mais Je - Ne - Suis - Pas - La - Sœur - De - Dark!

Elle avait bien détachée les syllabes de la dernière affirmation. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, elle avait hausser le ton. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gênée. Elle tourna rapidement les talons pour aller rejoindre sa place, laissant un jeune brun pantois. Il retourna rejoindre les autres, qui avaient repris leurs discussions.

La jeune Hasegawa se tenait fermement la tête. Elle n'avait pas mentit, mais n'avait pas dit la vérité non plus. Était-ce mal? Elle secoua vivement la tête, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux foncés. Soudain, elle aperçu Hiwatari. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle retint un hoquet de surprise.

Le corps de l'adolescent était couvert de coupures plus ou moins profondes. Un léger bandage ornait son épaule. Quelques pansements avaient été appliqués sur les blessures plus profondes.

Sentant visiblement un regard sur lui, il se tourna, fixant son regard de glace dans celui d'Aiko. Celle-ci murmura, un peu inquiète:

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, Hiwatari-san?

Le concerné se contenta de lâcher un léger:

- Mauvaise chute.

L'adolescente savait qu'il mentait. Elle voulut insister, mais il était déjà prit dans sa lecture. Elle se mit à émettre différentes hypothèses. Ses blessures ressemblaient drôlement à celles qu'avaient subi Krad la veille au musée. Et si...?

- Salut Hasegawa-chan!

L'interpellée se tourna vivement. Elle eut un sourire.

- Bonjour, Harada-san.

Risa eut un grand sourire. Complice, elle demanda:

- As-tu vu Dark-san à la télévision hier soir?

La jeune fille hésita quelques secondes, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Quelle attitude devait-elle prendre face aux événements de la veille? Elle choisit l'attitude de l'ignorante, la naïve.

- Oui! Mais...

Elle fronça encore plus les sourcils.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait trois Dark!

Le sourire de l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns disparut soudainement, faisant place à la colère.

- Il n'en a qu'un! Les deux autres ont fait leur première apparition hier! Ces deux-là... Ils vont me le payer! Le blanc voulait du mal à Dark-san! Il a failli le blessé! Si je tombe sur lui, il va bien en bavé...

Une flamme sembla s'allumer dans son regard noisette.

- Mais ELLE! Elle va me le payer. Elle a osé voler MON Dark-san! Si je trouve cette... cette [Censuré par l'auteure], je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle va s'en sortir vivante!

La jeune ange déglutit devant tant de colère. Soudain, la voix de Saehara les interrompit.

- En effet, deux nouveaux Dark ont fait leur apparition!

Il ajouta, un peu plus bas:

- Et comme d'habitude, notre cher Daïsuke n'en savait rien...

C'est seulement là que la jeune collégienne se rendit compte que la classe était complète. Ne manquait plus que le professeur. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son observation, le jeune journaliste ayant reprit son monologue.

- Mon père m'a apprit que les deux derniers Dark s'étaient vu attribués le rang de criminel!

Un frissons parcourut la colonne vertébrale d'Aiko.

- La fille est poursuivie au même titre que Dark, c'est-à-dire voleur, voleuse dans son cas.

Devant la mine rêveuse de certains garçons, l'adolescente rougit. Étaient-ils...? Bof. Ce détail était sans grande importance. Elle reporta son attention sur le brun.

- Le blanc est poursuivit plus gravement. Quelques-une de ses attaques ont touchés les gens dans la foules. Mon père n'a cependant pas voulut me dire avec quel type d'armes les trois Dark s'étaient battus.

Il cessa de parler, pensif. Puis, il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

- Ha oui! La police a attribué des noms à ces deux petits nouveaux!

Cette fois, la curiosité de tous fut piquée à vif.

- La fille sera désormais appelée "Yuko" par la police, alors que le blanc sera nommé "Krad".

Une légère surprise se fit entendre. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille vit qu'Hiwatari avait tressaillit. Elle, elle aimait bien son nom. Yuko... Oui, ça sonnait bien et la signification, "grâce", était jolie. Une jeune élève demanda:

- Krad? Mais pourquoi? Ça ne veut rien dire!

Saehara sembla hésiter.

- En fait, c'est juste parce que les policiers ont entendu Dark l'appeler comme ça...

Cette fois, Risa lui coupa la parole.

- Il ne mérite pas un tel nom!

Devant la réaction de la jeune Harada, le journaliste en herbe sembla perturbé. Il demanda, curieux:

- Pourquoi?

Une (grande) pointe de colère dans la voix, la collégienne déclara:

- Car c'est "Dark" à l'envers... Il ne mérite pas un tel honneur!

Cette fois, une grimace de douleur se dessina une fraction de seconde sur le visage du Commandant. Mais elle disparut aussitôt. Aiko, à la surprise de plusieurs, Daïsuke, Risa et Satoshi les premiers, prit la parole.

- Moi, je trouve qu'au contraire, ce nom lui va très bien...

Le regard meurtrier que lui lança Risa ne la démonta pas. Elle continua.

- Le mot "Krad" et le contraire de "Dark". Mais ce n'est pas tout. Le Dark blanc... Est identique au voleur fantôme. Seule la couleur change. Et le caractère aussi, probablement. En fait, de ce côté-là, je crois qu'ils sont parfaitement contraire. Je suis la seule que ce détail a frappée?

Un silence se fit, chacun tentant de se remémorer les traits du "Dark blanc". Tranquillement, chacun leur tour, les élèves finirent par acquiescer.

- C'est pour ça que je trouve que ce nom lui va plutôt bien...

Risa, furieuse, alla à son bureau, où elle se mit à bouder. Saehara, bouche-bée, fixait Aiko. Il finit par déclarer, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix:

- Je crois qu'Hiwatari-kun a gagné une adversaire du côté du meilleur observateur avec ton arrivée, Hasegawa-chan!

La remarque arracha un frisson à l'adolescente. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas seulement de ce côté là que Satoshi avait gagné une nouvelle adversaire. Celui-ci semblait avoir penser la même chose, puisque son regard de glace s'était de nouveau planté dans son dos.

Ne semblant pas avoir remarqué la réaction de la jeune fille, le brun continua sur sa lancée.

- D'ailleurs, Hasegawa-chan. Je trouve étrange que ton arrivée concorde très bien avec celles de Krad et Yuko! Tu ne serais pas liée d'une quelconque manière à l'un d'eux?

La collégienne se raidit. Elle ne pouvait mentir, elle en était incapable. Mais dire la vérité était hors de question.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le professeur choisit ce moment pour entrer, s'excusant de son retard. L'Hasegawa se cala dans sa chaise. Sauvée par le professeur. Celui-ci ne tarda pas et commença immédiatement le cours.


	7. Commandant rime avec ange blanc

[Bah oui, en plus de deux chapitres, celui là est plutôt grand (environ 2 pages de plus que d'hab...) Encore une fois, Joyeux Nowel!]

***

Lorsque la cloche annonçant la pause du déjeuner sonna, Aiko fut la première sortie. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire de nouveau interroger par Saehara. Après avoir prit son repas dans son casier, elle sortit rapidement de l'école. Immédiatement, elle passa en coup de vent dans la cour, se dirigeant presque en courant vers la petite forêt qui bordait le collège. Cette même forêt où elle avait connue son père, la veille.

L'adolescente ne prit même pas la peine de chercher un banc. Question de discrétion. Elle s'enfonça profondément dans la forêt, mémorisant les objets qui pourraient l'aider à retrouver son chemin. Pas qu'elle en ait vraiment besoin, ayant un bon sens de l'orientation, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Elle s'assit sur le sol, s'adossant contre un chêne massif, et commença à manger. Mais à peine un instant plus tard, elle reposa son plat de sushi en soupirant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en disant assez fort pour que la personne à qui elle s'adressait l'entende:

- Vous savez, c'est très impoli d'épier les gens... Hiwatari-san.

Brusquement, elle tourna ses yeux améthystes, fixant un arbre qui se trouvait à environ une dizaine de mètres d'elle.

- Sortez de votre cachette...

Comme elle s'y attendait, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus-gris fit un pas, se montrant à moitié. S'il était surpris de s'être fait repéré, il n'en montrait rien. Il était impassible, comme à son habitude, visiblement. Son regard de glace était rivé sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui rendait son regard.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Ça tombe bien, je voulais vous parler...

Cette fois, l'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

- Puis-je savoir à quel sujet?

- À vous de devinez, _Commandant_ Hiwatari, chef de la section sur Dark, diplômé Universitaire et descendant des Hikari, adopté par Kei Hiwatari dans sa tendre enfance. Et hôte de Krad, aussi.

Le trouble se lit pendant quelques secondes dans le visage du collégien. Finalement, il haussa les épaules. D'un ton désinvolte, il dit:

- Tu as tout dit, je ne vois pas quoi ajouter.

Son regard de glace se fixant dans ceux de son interlocutrice.

- Mis à part que je vois que tu as héritée des dons de piratages de Dark...

La remarque fit grimacer la concernée. Les deux collégiens se défièrent du regard quelques temps. Puis, Aiko reprit la parole.

- Dites-moi, quand je blesse Krad, ça vous blesse aussi, n'est-ce pas? C'est pour ça que vous avez toutes ces blessures?

Hiwatari hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

- Je vois...

L'adolescente ferma les yeux, pensive. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son regard était dur.

- Je suis désolée. Mais sachez que si Krad s'en prend à moi, ou à n'importe qui d'autre, surtout des civils, je lui assènerais tous les coups qu'il faudra pour qu'il arrête. Ou plus, s'il attaque des innocents.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Mais... Je ne crois pas que je serais en mesure de le tuer. Premièrement car je ne suis probablement pas assez puissante, mais aussi parce que je ne veux pas que vous meuriez.

Une lueur de moquerie passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle ajouta:

- Même si vous m'épiez sans arrêt.

La remarque n'amusa pas le commandant. Au contraire, son regard durcit. D'une voix sans émotion, il déclara:

- Saches que moi, je ne retiendrais pas mes coups. Et je répètes ma menace. Surveilles tes arrières. Sois toujours sur tes gardes.

Tout à coup, son visage se crispa de souffrance. Il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, toute trace de douleur avait disparut de son visage. Il tourna les talons et partit, rapidement engloutit par les profondeurs de la forêt.

Pesant les mots qui venait de lui être dit, l'Hasegawa continua de manger. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle retrouva sans peine son chemin vers le collège.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres. Saehara devait avoir oublié la question qu'il voulait posé à Aiko, ce qui réjouissait celle-ci. Elle n'aurait pas à mentir.

Elle quitta le collège d'un bon pas. Comme la veille, elle prit le tramway. Une fois descendu, elle se laissa entraînée par la foule, tournant à certaines routes pour arrivée chez elle. Mais, ne pouvant se fier à des pistes précises à cause du trop grand nombre de gens, elle se perdit.

L'adolescente se mit à la recherche d'un téléphone, qu'elle trouva plutôt rapidement. Elle entra dans la cabine et, après avoir mit quelques pièces à l'intérieur du combiné, elle appela sa mère.

- Bonjour?

- Oui, maman? C'est Aiko.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis seulement perdue. Je voulais seulement te prévenir que je serais en retard.

Elle entendit un petit soupir au bout du fil, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire.

- D'accord. Mais essaie de faire vite, je t'en prie.

- Oui. Je ne tiens pas à traîner dans les rues, de toutes façon. À plus tard.

- Bye.

La jeune fille raccrocha. Elle sortit de la petite cabine et observa les alentours. Elle était probablement dans le centre-ville. Plusieurs magasins bordaient les rues bondées de personnes. Il ne serait pas difficile de demander son chemin. À un détail près.

Elle se retourna vivement, faisant voler sa longue chevelure. D'un pas décidé et un petit sourire aux lèvres, la collégienne se dirigea vers une petite ruelle. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que personne ne pourrait l'entendre, elle leva les yeux au ciel et parla.

- Vous n'avez pas une impression de déjà vu, Hiwatari-san?

Sur les derniers mots, sans bouger, l'Hasegawa avait tourné son regard sur la silhouette d'un adolescent caché au bout de la ruelle. Le jeune homme avança. Son visage était maintenant éclairé par un rayon du soleil couchant. Un visage où régnait une telle détermination qu'Aiko frissonna. Le Commandant n'avait pas arrêté sa course.

L'adolescente se retourna pour lui faire face. Inquiète, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Que me voulez-vous, Hiwatari-san?

Le concerné s'arrêta et fixa son interlocutrice. Celle-ci, soudain méfiante, était sur la défensive. Le jeune hôte ne lui avait-il pas dit quelques heures auparavant de ne jamais baisser sa garde? Peut-être s'était-elle jetée dans la gueule du loup en venant à sa rencontre... Cette pensée la fit frissonner.

Tout à coup, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur. Elle sentit des mains serrer solidement ses poignets et les emprisonner au-dessus de sa tête. Incapable de bouger, elle fixa son regard améthyste dans celui d'Hiwatari.

- Lâchez-moi.

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de la jeune fille:

- Au nom de la loi je vous arrête, Hasegawa Aiko, alias Yuko, pour complicité de vol de l'œuvre "Les fonds marins".

Les yeux de la concernée s'écarquillèrent. Il n'oserait pas, non? Son comportement lui prouvait le contraire. Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle ne connaissait pas le code de justice sur le bout des doigts, mais savait les bases. Il devait bien avoir une règle qui la sortirais de ce pétrin!

La lumière se fit dans sa tête. Sur un ton acide, elle répliqua:

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter sans avoir une preuve concrète de ce que vous avancez!

Soulagée de son argument, la collégienne se détendit légèrement. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée, car le sourire du Commandant s'était élargit. D'un geste rapide, il mit la main dans la poche du cartable de l'Hasegawa et en sortie une bague. LA bague. Celle dont elle s'était servie pour se transformer, la veille.

D'un geste vif, il glissa l'anneau dans le doigt de sa prisonnière. L'effet fut immédiat. Aiko grandissait, ses traits changeaient. Ses cheveux palissaient à vu d'œil, devenant blonds, alors que ses yeux devenait bleus. Même sa tenue changeait, à son étonnement. Son uniforme fut rapidement remplacé par un jeans confortable et un T-shirt moulant. Ses chaussure de classe avaient été remplacées par des espadrilles de course.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, elle était devenu Yuko, complice du voleur fantôme. Elle retint un juron, ne poussant qu'un grognement.

Brusquement, l'adolescente se sentit retournée. Elle était maintenant face contre le mur, et ses bras étaient ramenés dans son dos. Elle s'affola. Que pouvait-elle faire? Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser emmenée aussi facilement!

Elle commença à se débattre, mais la poigne du jeune homme était solide. Il ne la laisserait pas partir. Pas maintenant qu'il tenait le moyen de coincer Dark.

Un tintement métallique parvint aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Des menottes! Il allait la menotter!

Elle sentit le contact du métal froid sur sa peau. Mais pas de la manière dont elle le songeait. En effet, les menottes glissèrent le long de son poignets pour tomber sur le sol dans bruit métallique. La pression sur ses poignets disparut d'un coup alors qu'un bruit sourd retentissait. Surprise, la collégienne se retourna vivement.

Sur le sol, Hiwatari était à quatre pattes, haletant. Il se tenait fermement le cœur. Inquiète malgré se qui venait de se passer, elle s'accroupit près de lui et dit, une pointe de panique dans la voix:

- Ça va, Hiwatari-san?!

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers elle.

- Vas-t-en. Tout de suite! _Il_..._ Il _va sortir! Et _il _ne te veut pas du bien!

Le commandant n'avait pas besoin de le préciser. Depuis quand Krad voulait-il du bien aux gens, de toute façon?

Sans se faire prier, l'Hasegawa sauta sur ses jambes. Ses ailes... Comment faire sortir ses ailes? Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question. Elle se mit à courir à toutes jambes, bousculant un peu les gens sur sa route. Pour l'instant, personne ne la reconnaissait. Comme auraient-ils pu? Ils ne l'avaient vu que vaguement, après tout.

Mais voilà qu'une voix bien désagréable se fit entendre au-dessus d'elle.

- Où te caches-tu, chère _Yuko_?

Lui, il se fit reconnaître sans peine. Facile à faire, avec les deux grandes ailes blanches qu'il avait dans le dos! Les gens levèrent la tête vers le ciel. Une voix d'homme s'écria:

- C'est lui! C'est le Dark blanc!

Suite à la déclaration, les gens se mirent à chercher la personne à qui "le Dark blanc" s'adressait. Cette fois, ce fut un enfant qui vendit la mèche.

- Maman, regarde! C'est la fille avec des ailes qui est passée à la télévision, hier!

Le petit la pointait du doigt. Krad suivit des yeux la direction indiquée. Dès qu'il vit sa cible, il eut un sourire mauvais et fonça sur elle.

Paniquant, elle se mit à courir. Mais elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec la vitesse de l'ange. Elle ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Comment faire apparaître ses ailes, bon sang? Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle devait faire vite... Krad n'allait pas tarder à la rattrapée!

Aiko concentra sa magie dans sa main, sans cesser de courir. Dès qu'une lueur violette enveloppa sa main, elle la plaqua dans son dos. Son action eut l'effet souhaité.

Une douleur aiguë se fit sentir dans ses omoplates. Elle vacilla. Mais elle ne devait pas tombée. Pas maintenant! Une aile perça la peau de son dos, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. La deuxième suivit rapidement. La foule était stupéfaite.

L'adolescente, sans plus attendre, fit un bond prestigieux et se retrouva dans les airs. Elle battait les ailes, tentant de prendre de la vitesse et ainsi semer son adversaire. Mais celui-ci n'était pas dupe. Il ne comptait pas la laisser filer aussi facilement.

Lorsque la jeune fille sentit un éclair blanc la frôler, elle frissonna. Elle se retourna vivement, faisant face à Krad. Ce dernier s'arrêta à son tour. Immobiles, les deux adversaires se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes. En-dessous d'eux, la foule était excitée. Certains étaient armés d'appareils photos. Quelqu'un avec un air paniqué avait son téléphone portable à la main. Il devait appeler la police...

Soudain, l'ange blanc passa à l'attaque. Il lança une plume en direction de la jeune ange, mais celle-ci l'évita en descendant un peu vers le sol. Le projectile se ficha dans un mur plus loin.

Le blond n'attendit pas. Il eu un bref sourire et envoya un nouveau projectile, qui se transforma rapidement en rayon doré, vers son adversaire. Elle l'évita une fois de plus, se déplaçant sur le côté. Nouveau sourire de Krad.

Cette fois, la salve évitée atterrit au bon milieu de la foule. Sous l'impact, un petit nuage de fumée se créa. Heureusement, personne ne fut touché. Mais les gens furent paniqués. Ils s'éparpillèrent rapidement, se mettant à courir de part et d'autre de la rue pour trouver refuge dans les magasins. Cependant, quelques personnes curieuses restaient là.

Furieuse, l'Hasegawa fixa l'ange blanc. Celui-ci affichait un sourire où se mêlait parfaitement bien cruauté et amusement. Sans plus attendre, elle lui lança à son tour une plume. Il n'eut même pas besoin de l'éviter. Aiko l'avait raté. Il ricana un peu et marmonna un léger "Pitoyable...". Puis, il se mit à la bombarder.

L'adolescente ne pouvait esquiver les attaques. Elle avait peur qu'elles n'atteignent les civils... Elle croisa les bras sur son torse et se recroquevilla, encaissant tant bien que mal les coups. Parfois, un petit cri de douleur lui échappait.

À bout d'endurance, elle finit par vriller vers le sol. Elle s'écrasa sur l'allée en pierre. À sa (mauvaise) surprise, beaucoup de gens se mirent à sortir des magasins. Ils eurent tôt fait de l'encercler. Plutôt que de l'aider, comme elle croyait qu'ils allaient faire, les citoyens se mirent... à lui asséner de violents coups de pieds en l'insultant! Elle se protégea la tête avec ses bras, ne voulant pas les blesser. Des larmes de rages et de douleurs se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Au-dessus d'eux, Krad les observait en ricanant.

La jeune fille était sur le point de perdre connaissance. Tout à coup, les coups cessèrent. Surprise mais soulagée, la collégienne ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Une paire de chaussures noires étaient devant ses yeux. Yeux qu'elle leva péniblement pour voir la personne qui semblait vouloir la protéger. Elle ne voyait que son dos, mais elle pourrait reconnaître entre mille la cascade de cheveux bruns qui dégringolaient dans son dos. Son doute fu vite prouver par la prise de parole de la personne qui venait de la tirer de ce mauvais pas.

- Vous devriez avoir honte! Vous êtes pitoyables! Yuko vient de nous protéger de Krad et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire pour la remercier, c'est de la frapper sans relâche pendant qu'elle est à terre? Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables!

_Harada-san? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?_

Une voix dans la foule demanda soudain:

- Yuko? Krad?

- Ce sont les noms que les policiers ont donné à la Dark fille et au Dark blanc.

Le dit "Dark blanc" atterrit soudain derrière la foule. Les gens, effrayés, se mirent à reculer, lui arrachant un sourire amusé.

- Vous êtes si... Faibles... Pitoyables... Vous êtes si... Humain. Ça fait peine à voir...

Il se trouva rapidement devant la jeune Harada. Son regard félin se planta dans celui déterminé de la jeune fille. Soudain, d'une voix pleine de dédain, il lâcha:

- Je déteste ce regard...

Le poing de Krad partit en direction du ventre de Risa. Celle-ci ne broncha pas. Un dixième de secondes plus tard, quelqu'un crachait un peu de sang sur l'habit de l'ange blanc. Mais se n'était pas Risa.

Aiko, plier en deux sur l'avant-bras de son ennemi, dit, la voix entrecoupée par sa respiration difficile:

- Harada... San... Ce n'était... Pas la peine... De me défendre... Pourquoi... Avez-vous... Fait ça?

La brune, surprise, fixa son regard dans celui de la jeune ange.

- Cette voix... Cette manière de vouvoyer tout le monde...

Elle fronça les sourcils. Un fractions de secondes plus tard, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. D'un souffle, elle murmura:

- Aiko...?

La concernée eu un petit sourire faible, démontrant à l'adolescente qu'elle avait raison.

- Ai... Yuko... Pourquoi avoir prit le coup à ma place?

La jeune ange hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Car vous êtes... mon amie... Et je ne laisserais... pour rien au monde... Krad faire du mal... à un civil... peut importe lequel.

Le blond eut un sourire amusé. Puis, d'un ton des plus sarcastique, il déclara:

- Comme c'est touchant...

Il enleva son poing du ventre d'Aiko. Celle-ci s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol, incapable de tenir debout. Il la saisit rapidement par le collet. Il jeta un regard en coin à la jeune Harada en déclarant:

- On se reverra...

Puis, il s'envola, sa prise dans les bras.


	8. Des problèmes Encore

[Désolé du GROS retard, mais j'avais perdu ma clé USB -_- Et lorsque votre jumeau viens vous voir en vous disant que c'est lui qu'il l'a (Depuis un mois, vous vous imaginez…), vous vous rendez compte que vous avez envi de le tuer et de le serrer dans vos bras en même temps parce que vous avez retrouver votre clé… M'enfin, trêve de blabla, voilà le chapitre tant attendu = D ]

Aiko, transportée par Krad à environ trente mètres dans les airs, peinait à demeurer consciente. Que pouvait-elle faire pour s'échapper? Peut-être que si elle gagnait du temps, Dark pourrait arriver à temps? Mais comment réussir à ralentir le sosie du voleur? Soudain, sans vraiment réfléchir, elle déclara:

- Tu es... un monstre... Krad.

Le concerné s'arrêta, surpris. Puis, remontant sa "prise" jusqu'à son visage, il demanda:

- Que me vaut l'honneur d'être tutoyer?

- Je ne tutoie... que les personnes... avec qui je... me sens à l'aise...

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur et continua sur un ton insolent.

- Ou ceux que... je considère comme... des moins que riens... qui ne mérite aucun... respect. Des gens... "Pitoyables", comme tu dis.

Le poing de l'ange blanc se crispa. Il eut un ricanement amusé. Son regard reflétait cependant un peu de colère.

- C'est quand même toi qui se trouve à ma merci. Pour quelqu'un de "pitoyable", je ne me débrouille pas mal.

Ce fut au tour de l'adolescente d'avoir un ricanement amusé.

- Tu es encore plus... pitoyable que les gens... qui me donnaient des coups... pendant que j'étais au sol... Car toi, tu t'en prends... aux plus faible que toi... pour pouvoir piéger... les plus forts que toi... Comme Dark-san... par exemple... Tu te sers de... moi pour le piéger... car il est plus fort... que toi... Beaucoup plus.

Elle avait ajoutée les dernières phrases pour le mettre en colère. Et ça avait visiblement marché, puisque le blond grogna.

- De quel droit OSES-tu me dire en pleine face que je suis plus pitoyable que des humains et que Dark est plus fort que moi ?!

La collégienne eut un sourire insolent.

- On n'accepte pas... bien la vérité... à ce que je vois.

Cette fois, Krad la jeta violemment contre un mur près d'eux, créant un petit cratère. Sans même lui laisser le temps de tomber, il la plaqua sur la paroi en empoignant solidement sa gorge. Il semblait furieux. Mais il affichait toujours un petit sourire en coin. Un sourire à donner froid dans le dos, surtout venant de lui.

- Tu vas souffrir... Et peut-être même mourir. Tu n'as pas peur des conséquences de tes paroles?

C'est sur un ton impassible que la jeune fille lui répondit.

- Non. Car Dark-san va... te massacrer... avant même que... tu m'aie fait le... moindre mal.

La réplique fut de trop. L'ange blanc perdit l'intégralité de son sourire. Il se mit à serrer la gorge de la jeune fille, la privant d'oxygène. Elle se mit à suffoquer. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'évanouit.

Krad desserra les doigts. Il ne pouvait se permettre de la tuer. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas. Il la jeta sur son épaule avant de partir.

Lorsqu'Aiko se réveilla, elle avait repris sa forme normale, sa bague au fond de sa poche. Elle était dans une chambre. Celle-ci était sombre, et quelques feuilles traînaient ici et là sur le sol. Un peu de lumière entrait par la fenêtre, donnant un éclairage sombre à la pièce. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus l'adolescente, c'était l'état dans lequel elle-même se trouvait. Elle était attachée à une chaise, pieds attachés aux pattes de la-dite chaise et poings liés dans le dos, sans oublier ses épaules ligotés solidement au dossier. Ses ailes avaient disparus, ne lui laissant pas la moindre manœuvre pour s'enfuir. Si elle n'était pas si polie, elle aurait poussé un juron. Mais elle se contenta de grogner.

- Déjà réveillée?

La jeune fille tourna violemment la tête en provenance de la voix. Krad était appuyé au mur près de la fenêtre, ses bras croisés sur son torse. Il la regardait, la tête légèrement inclinée et la lumière éclairant faiblement ses yeux de félins. Il semblait plus malveillant que jamais, ce qui arracha un frisson à la collégienne.

- Où je suis, là?

- Sur une chaise.

- Comme si je ne le savais pas!

- Alors pourquoi poser la question?

L'Hasegawa grogna.

- Laisse tomber l'humour, ça ne te vas vraiment pas.

- Tss.

L'ange blanc se remit à regarder par la fenêtre, un sourire cruel au coin des lèvres, expression accentuée par son léger froncement de sourcils.

- Je me demande combien de temps il faudra à Dark pour se rendre compte de ta disparition...

La fille du voleur ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner le regard vers le mur à côté, une larme de rage perlant au coin de son œil.

***

Daïsuke était à sa fenêtre. Il venait de rentrer et de déjouer tous les pièges de sa mère, au grand bonheur de celle-ci. Il soupira. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire, tout ces pièges? Il allait se détourner pour faire ses devoirs lorsqu'une voiture de police passa en trombe devant chez lui, suivit de plusieurs autres.

_- Dis donc! Emiko a fait une annonce pour ce soir et ne me l'a pas dit?_

_- Nan. Saehara nous l'aurait dit, deux fois plutôt qu'une... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment..._

_- Ouais... Moi non plus j'le sens pas. Tu pourrais pas les suivre?_

_- J'allais te le proposer!_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter par la fenêtre, le téléphone sonna. L'adolescent poussa un soupir.

- Daï-chan! C'est Hasegawa-san, pour Dark!

- _Sachiko? Daï, laisse la place!_

_- OK... Mais c'est moi qui pars, pas toi! T'attirerais trop l'attention!_

_- Je sais, je sais..._

Sur ce, le corps de Daïsuke fit place à celui de Dark, qui s'étira. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Sachiko? Il saisit le téléphone, tout de même anxieux, car son pressentiment était devenu encore plus présent.

- Allo?

- Dark! C'est au sujet d'Aiko!

Curiosité piquée, mais inquiétude aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Il y a environ vingt minutes, elle m'a appelée pour me dire qu'elle était perdue, qu'elle reviendrait... Mais elle n'est toujours pas de retour.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais, Azumano, c'est plus grand que ça en à l'air!

- Je ne t'appellerais pas que pour ça! Allume les informations!

Cette fois, Dark était vraiment inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien ce passer pour que Sachiko s'inquiète comme ça? Il alluma donc la télévision, sur laquelle la journaliste de la ville parlait.

- _Nous sommes présentement sur les lieux d'un événement très... spécial. La foule ici présente vient d'assister à l'enlèvement de Yuko, la Dark fille, par Krad, le Dark blanc. Les attaques utilisés auraient été des plus étranges, mais surtout, dangereuses. Heureusement aucun civils n'a été bl..._

Dark n'en entendit pas plus. Il avait éteint la télévision d'un coup sec.

- Je m'en charge, Sachiko. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je compte sur toi. Ramène Aiko, je t'en pris...

- Promis.

Sur ce, il raccrocha. puis, l'inquiétude le dévorant, il s'appuya à la fenêtre pour décoller. Mais non. Il rongea son frein, se dirigeant vers l'escalier, qu'il dévala quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'Emiko le vit, l'inquiétude en vu sur son visage, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Pas le temps d'expliquer! Je sors. Si vous voulez savoir, les informations dévoilent tout!

Il continua sa course, déjouant habilement tous les pièges. Arrivé à la porte, il s'écria:

- With!

Immédiatement, deux majestueuses ailes noires s'accrochèrent dans son dos. Il s'envola sur le champ, prenant rapidement de l'altitude. Il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher le grand rassemblement. On aurait dit que la moitié de la ville s'y était donné rendez-vous! Il piqua vers l'endroit, provoquant des cris de l'assemblée. Il atterrit en douceur près d'eux. Un cri, plus fort que les autres, lui fit tourner la tête.

- Dark-san!

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Risa. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment! Il se tourna complètement vers elle, mais à sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas de l'amour qui envahissait son visage, mais une profonde inquiétude.

- Dark-san! Sauvez Yuko, je vous en prit!

- J'y compte bien! Par où est-ce qu'ils sont partis?!

- Par-là.

Elle pointa son bras vers une maison, où l'on pouvait voir un petit cratère. Dark fronça les sourcils.

- Merci, Risa.

Il dit d'une voix plus forte, en particulier vers les policiers qui l'approchaient dangereusement.

- Je fais une annonce verbale! Là et tout de suite, je vais aller voler Yuko des mains de Krad!

Une grande acclamation monta de la foule.

- Je viendrais vous donner des nouvelles, promis.

Il déploya ses ailes, émerveillant plusieurs personnes, avant de s'envoler vers l'endroit indiquer par Risa.

- _Dit, Dark... C'est pas la maison d'Hiwatari-kun par là-bas?_

_- Exactement. Et c'est justement là qu'on va._

***

Aiko s'inquiétait. Elle voulait que son père vienne, mais elle ne voulait pas en même temps. Elle ne voulait pas rester ici, mais elle ne voulait pas que Dark prenne des risque non plus. Elle secoua la tête. Si elle ne voulait pas rester, elle n'avait qu'à se libérer, non? Évidemment, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Le plus discrètement possible, elle fit apparaître une plume dans sa main. Se concentrant, elle la fit habilement tourner dans ses doigts et la fit glisser dans le cordage. Maintenant, elle n'avait qu'à donner un coup sec sur la plume pour que ses poignets soient libres. Ce qu'elle se hâta de faire. Elle sentit le cordage se desserrer. Elle eut un petit sourire, mais ne se libéra pas tout de suite, de peur d'alerter Krad. Elle saisit sa plume entre son pouce et son index, avant de doucement faire tomber la corde au sol. L'ange blanc ne sembla pas remarquer. Sembla.

L'adolescente poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'une plume blanche se ficha dans son épaule. Sous le choc, elle lâcha sa plume noire. Dans un ton ou se mêlait agacement, amusement et colère, Krad lui lança :

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser filer si facilement?

Calmement, il s'approcha de la jeune fille, qui le fixait avec haine. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres et la voix mielleuse, il lui murmura :

- Ton papa chéri arrive... Tu devrais être contente, non?

Elle fixa son regard améthyste dans celui d'or de son ravisseur. Il semblait si cruel comme ça, un sourire sur les lèvres, les sourcils froncés et les yeux moqueurs! Elle le haïssait tellement... Elle ne put se retenir et lui cracha à la figure. Le blond perdit immédiatement son sourire, se relevant en essuyant le filet de bave qui roulait sur sa joue. Furieux, il murmura:

- Sale petite...

- Moi qui croyais que tu étais poli, blondie!

Le concerné se retourna brusquement, un sourire venant d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. La voix cruelle, il murmura :

- Te voilà enfin, cher Dark...


	9. Blessures

La scène pouvait sembler bien étrange. Un ange noir qui arborait un sourire amusé près de la fenêtre, un ange blanc qui souriait cruellement, et une jeune adolescente attachée à une chaise, les yeux illuminés par l'espoir. Oui, le tableau pouvait paraître bien étrange, surtout pour les gens qui ne connaissaient pas l'identité des trois êtres y figurant. Mais pour ceux qui les connaissaient, ils savaient bien que tout allait bientôt exploser. Et ils avaient raison.

- Je ne te croyais pas traître à ce point, Krad ! S'en prendre à une jeune fille sans défense de la sorte, c'est lâche !

Il souriait toujours de son air moqueur, mais la colère brillait au fond de son regard améthyste. Il eut un moment de pur silence, ou le seul bruit que l'on entendait était celui de leur respiration. Tous étaient là, prêts au combat. Une seule petite chose pouvait déclenchée les hostilités. Et la chose vint. Krad ricana. Levant les yeux vers son ennemi, il lança :

- C'est peut-être lâche, cher Dark, mais j'ai au moins réussit à t'attirer jusqu'ici, non ?

Le voleur grogna. Il perdit son sourire et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Sans prévenir, il sortit une plume d'une noirceur insondable et la lança vers son ennemi. Cependant, l'Ange Blanc l'évita facilement, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Il sortit à son tour une plume, immaculée cette fois, fit mine de la lancée vers son sosie noir. Mais, au dernier moment, il la planta violemment dans l'épaule d'Aiko. Celle-ci, ne s'y étant pas préparée, poussa un cri, avant de serrer brusquement les dents.

Dark s'était figé dans son mouvement, une nouvelle plume en main. Le ricanement cruel du blond retentit dans la pièce.

- Tu te fais plus raisonnable maintenant, cher Dark ?

- Enfoiré !

Krad sourit. Il venait d'exploiter la plus grande faiblesse de son ennemi : l'amour qu'il portait à sa fille. Et c'était si amusant, qu'il n'avait put s'empêcher de sourire. Voir Dark dans un tel état de panique était une expérience tout bonnement délectable, presque mieux que de sentir la jeune fille se tordre de douleur sous ses doigts. Sans se départir de son sourire, il arracha brusquement la plume, arrachant un nouveau cri à sa prisonnière. Il savoura pendant un instant la vue du sang s'écoulant de sa blessure, se répandant sur ses vêtements et tâchant la plume. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea derrière l'adolescente, puis il appuya ses deux mais sur ses frêles épaules, faisant bien attention d'appuyer juste sur la blessure, sentant avec satisfaction la collégienne se crisper. Il se baissa, de sorte à ce que leurs visages soient côte à côte, presque collés. De sa voix douce et cruelle, il souffla, assez fort pour que tous entende :

- Tu vois petite, le seul moyen que tu sortes vivante d'ici est que ton père prenne ta place…

Aiko écarquilla les yeux. Non ! Elle ne laissera pas son père faire ça, jamais ! Il ne devait pas payer de sa vie une faiblesse qu'ELLE avait commise. Jetant un regard au voleur, elle lança :

- Plutôt crever… Que de le laisser prendre ma place…

Krad sourit. Visiblement, c'était la réponse qu'il attendait, ce qui ne fit rien pour la rassurer. Ricanant, il dit :

- Voyons si tu auras changé d'avis après quelques autres blessures…

Elle avala doucement alors qu'il sortait une nouvelle plume. Dark sembla prêt à intervenir, mais elle lui lança un regard à la dérobé. Un regard où brillait la peur, la souffrance, mais surtout la détermination.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas perdre la vie pour une erreur que j'ai faite. Plutôt mourir.

L'Ange Noir allait protester, mais l'arme du blond se dirigeait déjà à toute vitesse vers la cuisse de l'adolescente. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et serra les dents, prête à endurer la douleur. Douleur qui ne vint pas. Elle ouvrit un œil avec précaution. Ce qu'elle vit la sidéra. Le poing de l'Ange Blanc, qui tenait toujours sa plume, se trouvait à quelques centimètres de sa jambe, tremblant. Levant la tête vers son ravisseur, elle se rendit compte que celui-ci avait perdu son sourire et que ses yeux exprimaient maintenant de la colère.

- Satoshi-sama… Laissez-moi !

Il lâcha la plume dans un grognement de douleur. Il s'écroula à genoux au sol, les deux mains sur sa tête. Dark saisit immédiatement l'opportunité, effectuant en courant les quelques pas qui le séparait de sa fille.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire si facilement !

Une plume blanche fusa dans sa direction, mais il l'évita relativement facilement, le blond n'ayant pas assez le contrôle de lui-même pour la lancer avec suffisamment de force et de précision. Un grognement agacé sortit de la gorge de l'Ange Blanc, mais le voleur n'en tint pas compte. Satoshi allait probablement bientôt prendre la place de la chose qu'il hébergeait et l'Ange Noir ne savait pas s'il allait les laisser filer si facilement. Dark fit apparaître une plume dans sa main, et il sa hâta de couper les liens retenant sa fille. Après quoi, il la prit dans ses bras, sortit la bague de sa poche puis, après un dernier regard vers son ennemi, dont les cheveux étaient devenus bleus, il sortit, ouvrant brusquement les ailes pour ne pas s'écraser au sol. Rapidement, il glissa le bijou au doigt de l'adolescente. La transformation fut immédiate. Après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait la reconnaître, il se dirigea vers l'assemblée de gens au centre du village.

- Regardez ! Dark est de retour !

Une acclamation bruyante monta de la foule suite à l'exclamation. Dark se força à faire un sourire, avant de s'écrier :

- Un autre vol réussit !

Remarquant soudain que sa fille respirait difficilement et que le sens de sa blessure n'avait pas cessé de s'écouler, il perdit son sourire. Sans autre commentaire, il fila en direction de la maison des Niwa, se forçant tout de même à faire quelques détours. La jeune fille respirait irrégulièrement et son chandail collait à sa blessure à cause du sang. Il remarqua qu'elle était blessée à bien des endroits, probablement suite à son combat avec Krad, mais elle n'avait rien de bien grave, seulement quelques brûlures. Pour son épaule, s'était bien différent : le blond n'y était pas allé doucement.

Il plongea soudainement vers la maison de Daïsuke, qui d'ailleurs commençait à s'énerver, rongé par l'inquiétude. Lorsqu'il entra, lui et Aiko se firent immédiatement accueillir par la maisonnée en entier. Kosuke saisit délicatement la blessée, qui gémit. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le divan, où il la déposa aussi doucement que possible. Il déchira la manche de la jeune fille, observant la blessure. Il grimaça, avant de demander à Towa d'aller chercher du désinfectant et des bandages en grande quantité. L'aide acquiesça, avant de se diriger en courant à l'étage. Lorsqu'elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec le matériel demandé, il la remercia rapidement, avant de saisir le désinfectant. Il en répandit sur la manche déchirée, avant de frotter délicatement le tissu sur la blessure. La collégienne serra les dents, mais ne dit rien. Elle fut cependant soulagée lorsque l'homme enleva le tissu, enveloppant son épaule dans le bandage.

Finalement, à bout de force, elle s'évanouit, se sachant entre de bonnes mains pour le reste du pansage.

***

Lorsqu'Aiko se réveilla le lendemain, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été heurtée par un camion tant son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle se leva difficilement, pour constater qu'elle avait l'air d'une momie tant elle avait des bandages. Il faut dire que Krad ne l'avait pas ménagée, la veille… La question restait de savoir qu'elle excuse elle pourrait sortir à l'école, tout en sachant que l'excuse de la chute dans les escaliers ne tiendrait pas, cette excuse étant aussi vieille que le fameux « mon chien à manger mes devoirs ». Elle soupira. En plus de justifier ses blessures, il faudrait qu'elle s'explique avec Risa, celle-ci sachant que son amie était Yuko. Mais pouvait-elle le lui expliquer sans dévoiler l'identité que Daïsuke gardait en son ventre ? Bien sûr, il suffisait d'évité le sujet de Dark, quoi.

La jeune fille soupira de nouveau avant de sortir du confortable lit où on l'avait installée. Elle se hâta d'enfiler l'uniforme du collège, cachant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les nombreux bandages qui la couvraient. Elle grimaça en bougeant son épaule, qui l'élançait. Elle devrait ménagée son articulation, sinon la blessure allait se rouvrir. Mais surtout, elle devait éviter Satoshi.

Elle sortit après s'être coiffée, se dirigeant instinctivement vers la cuisine, boitillant un peu à cause d'une blessure à la jambe. L'adolescente ne fut pas surprise de voir que toute la famille Niwa était la, ainsi que sa mère, tous en train de manger un déjeuner, bien que l'Hasegawa semblait bien inquiète. C'est pourquoi sa fille adoptive se força à sourire avant de lancer :

- Salut tout le monde !

Sa mère fut la première à lever les yeux, qu'elle écarquilla. Sa bouche s'ouvrit brusquement alors qu'elle avançait vers elle en trottinant.

- Mon ange… Je crois qu'on aurait dû rester à Tokyo… Tu… Tu aurais bien moins souffert…

Aiko se raidit. En effet, elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester à Tokyo. Mais elle n'aurait rien sût de ses origines, elle n'aurait pas connut Risa et encore moins Dark. Elle aurait continuée de vivre dans le mensonge dans lequel elle était plongée depuis sa naissance. Elle n'aurait fait aucune connaissance nouvelle et n'aurait pas expérimenté le bonheur de voler avec les oiseaux… Non, elles avaient bien fait de venir ici, à Azumano.

- Non. Nous avons bien fait de venir ici, maman. Ces derniers jours ont peut-être été les plus éprouvants de ma vie, mais aussi le plus beaux. Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse d'être ici !

Sa mère leva des yeux larmoyants. Elle ne comprenait visiblement pas sa fille, mais elle était soulagée. Elle hocha faiblement la tête, avant de retourner à table, suivit par celle qu'elle considérait comme son enfant. Immédiatement, celle-ci se fit interroger par Kosuke et Emiko.

- Ça va mieux ?

-Tes blessures sont refermées ?

-Tu ne préférerais pas rester à la maison aujourd'hui ?

La collégienne mit ses mains devant elle pour leur dire de se calmer.

- Calmez-vous ! Oui, je vais mieux. Oui, mes blessures se sont refermées et je ferai attention pour qu'elles ne se rouvrent pas. Pour ce qui est de rester à la maison… Bien sûr que je voudrais. Mais je dois absolument m'expliquer avec Risa. Elle… Elle a découvert que j'étais Yuko.

- QUOI ? !

Le cri que tous avaient poussés en cœur, y comprit Daïsuke et Sachiko, la fit sursauter violemment alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas. Elle lança, en appuyant bien sur chaque syllabe :

- Risa sait que je suis Yuko.

Emiko, maintenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate, renchérit :

- Ça va, on avait compris ! Mais ça va te créer des ennuis ! Tu te rends comptes qu'est-ce qui arriverait si elle vendait la mèche ?

Cette fois, ce fut la jeune fille qui répondit, une pointe de colère dans la voix :

- Je fais confiance à Risa, vous saurez ! C'est pour ça qu'elle le sait, parce qu'elle m'a reconnu lorsque je l'ai protégée ! Elle ne dira rien !

Un silence pesant s'installa, alors que les deux interlocutrices se défiaient du regard. Finalement, Emiko soupira, avant de déclarer :

- J'espère que tu as raison.

Ensuite, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé, tous reprirent place autour de la table et continuèrent leur repas. La fille au regard améthyste murmura, mais personne ne sembla l'entendre.

- Je l'espère moi aussi…

[ Désolé, manque d'inspiration + professeurs qui font mumuse à remplir l'agenda des élèves = retard. Mais j'ai trouvé une bonne fin pour la fic, alors ça devrait être plus rapide pour les autres chapitres :) Encore désolée, en espérant que vous avez aimé ! ]


	10. Dernier combat

[La fin approche dangereusement…]

Lorsqu'Aiko entra dans sa classe, en compagnie de Daïsuke, qu'elle avait traînée à l'école pour qu'il ne soit pas en retard, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Pendant quelques instants, elle crut que Risa avait bel et bien vendue la mèche. Mais les gens se remirent à bavarder comme si de rien n'était. Probablement qu'ils l'avaient fixé parce qu'ils la considéraient encore comme « nouvelle ». Elle poussa un petit soupir, soulagée. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils lorsque Saehara se dirigea vers elle, l'air suspicieux. Lorsqu'il se planta devant elle, elle lança, gênée :

- Heu… Salut… ?

- Hello !

Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, ce qui était peut-être le cas en fait, il se lança d'une voix solennelle dans une interrogation pour le moins gênante.

- Dites-moi, Mlle Hasegawa… En tant que journaliste confirmé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que le jour où vous êtes blessée corresponds parfaitement au lendemain où Yuko s'est fait enlevée, et visiblement gravement blessée, par Krad. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi ?

L'adolescente rougit fortement en se rendant compte que le silence s'était complètement abattu dans la salle de classe, les élèves écoutant attentivement les mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche. Paniquée, elle sortit la toute première excuse qui lui vint en tête.

- Je… J'ai tombée dans les escaliers…

Saehara soupira. Roulant des yeux, il demanda :

- Et tu veux vraiment que je crois ça ? C'est l'excuse la plus pitoyable du monde !

Déglutissant nerveusement, la jeune fille lança un regard suppliant à Risa, en première ligne dans la troupe qui venait de se réunir autour d'eux. Comprenant visiblement la demande, elle s'avança avant de lancer :

- J'étais là lorsqu'elle est tombée. Toute une chute ! Niwa-kun était là aussi, pas vrai Niwa-kun ?

Le concerné, surpris, répondit à la hâte :

- Oui oui, bien sûr que j'étais là ! Elle… Elle s'est fait très mal, d'ailleurs…

Le journaliste les regarda, ne les croyant visiblement pas. Mais il finit par soupirer, vaincu. Déçus, les élèves se dispersèrent un peu partout dans la classe. En réponse au regard pénétrant que lui lança Risa, la jeune ange souffla :

- Je t'expliquerais tout ce midi Risa, promis.

Son amie acquiesça, avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau. C'est là qu'aiko se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait tutoyé. Un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, elle alla s'asseoir à son tour. Comme tout le monde en fait, puisque le professeur venait d'entrer. Le cours commença doucement, sans encombre. Même pas de regard de glace de planter dans le dos, ce qui la surpris malgré ce qui s'était passé la veille. Néanmoins, elle frissonna lorsque la cloche annonçant le déjeuner retentit. Comment allait-elle pouvoir expliquer à son amie qu'elle était en fait la « Dark fille » qu'elle avait tant détestée, la veille ? Elle soupira. Elle verrait bien, non ?

Elle s'installa sur un banc à l'extérieur, attendant patiemment son amie. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir, un sourire innocent sur le visage. Cependant, dès qu'elle s'installa près d'Aiko, elle perdit son sourire, prenant un air grave. Elle commença aussitôt « l'interrogatoire ».

- Est-ce que c'était vraiment toi qui ma protégée, hier ?

La fille du voleur remarqua avec soulagement que la Harada n'avait pas prononcé le nom de Yuko. Comme ça, ça ferait moins de grabuge si quelqu'un surprenait leur conversation.

- Oui.

Risa resta silencieuse un moment, assimilant tranquillement là nouvelle. Puis, une pointe de colère et d'inquiétude dans la voix, elle demanda :

- Quel est ton lien avec Dark-san ?

La réponse vint au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation. Jusqu'où pouvait-elle parler sans créer de problèmes ? Finalement, elle répondit par une autre question.

- Si tu veux continuer cette conversation, il faut d'abord que tu me promettes de ne rien à dire, à PERSONNE. Même pas ta sœur. D'accord ?

La fille aux cheveux bruns fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Son regard améthyste brillant, son amie soupira. Puis, elle finit par se lancer.

- Je ne suis pas la petite amie de Dark-san, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. C'est mon père.

- QUOI ?

Risa semblait totalement abasourdie. Elle se leva brusquement avant de commencer à faire les cent pas. La jeune ange, quant à elle, se rendit compte que, sous l'exclamation de la jeune fille, tous s'étaient retournés pour les fixer. Elle fit un petit signe à son amie, qui le remarqua aussitôt à son tour. Elle fit un petit sourire gêné. Puis, elle saisit la fille du voleur fantôme et l'entraîna vers la petite forêt bordant l'école, loin des regards, mais surtout des oreilles. Les yeux écarquillés, elle demanda :

- Tu… Tu es… la fille de Dark-san ?

- Hm.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Dark-san n'a que 17, voir 18 ans ! Comment pourrait-il avoir une fille de quatorze ans ? !

- Ça, c'est plus compliqué et je ne peux t'informer. Ça serait trop long et dangereux. Mais je suis bel et bien l'enfant de Dark, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Je confirme, c'est bien la fille de ce cher Dark. Dommage que tu en sache autant, tu deviens une nuisance pour mes plans.

Les deux adolescentes sursautèrent. Elles se tournèrent simultanément vers la provenance de cette voix bien désagréable, même si Aiko savait pertinemment à qui elle appartenait. Lorsqu'elle vit Krad, celui-ci lançait une plume vers Risa. Elle réagit au quart de tour, plaquant solidement son amie contre terre, sentant le projectile lui effleurer le dos. Elle grimaça en sentant un élancement dans son épaule, mais ne dit rien. Se levant d'un bond, elle fixa l'Ange Blanc d'un regard haineux. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Tiens, je t'ai bien amochée, toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, hein ?

- Terminer ce que j'ai du interrompre hier.

Sans qu'un son de plus ne franchisse ses lèvres, il lança une nouvelle plume dans sa direction, mais elle l'évita facilement.

- Risa ! Va-t-en !

- Je ne te laisserais pas toute seule avec ce monstre.

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Vas chercher Niwa-san, il saura quoi faire.

- Niwa-kun ?

- Contente-toi d'aller le chercher. Je t'en prie.

Voyant que le blond allait repasser à la charge, la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais fit un pas de côté, de sorte à se retrouver dos à Risa, pour pouvoir la protégée. Celle-ci céda, partant en courant en direction du collège. Krad ricana.

- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?

- Parfaitement d'accord.

L'adolescente sortit la bague de sa poche avant de se la passer au doigt. Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'admirer, sentant parfaitement qu'elle avait changée de toute façon. Une douce lueur violette enveloppa sa main alors qu'elle posait cette dernière dans son dos. Une douleur cuisante se fit sentir entre ses omoplates. Avant que les ailes ne sortent, elle dut sauter au sol pour éviter un éclair doré. Elle se retint de pousser un juron lorsqu'elle sentit, en plus de la douleur des ailes qui s'étaient décidées à sortir, que sa blessure s'était rouverte. Saisissant fermement son épaule, la jeune fille s'envola, ne se sentant guère en sécurité dans la forêt.

Elle grogna en sentant le sang de sa blessure se répandre sur sa main. Elle n'attendit pas que Krad se pointe pour plonger vers les rues, avant que des élèves ne la voient. Elle vola à ras le sol, faisant fit des cris que les villageois poussaient en la voyant. Néanmoins, elle constata avec satisfaction qu'ils ne semblaient plus prêt à lui asséner des coups dès qu'elle serait au sol. Elle perdit cependant son sourire lorsqu'une plume blanche se ficha sur le sol, lui effleurant les côtes. Elle poussa un petit juron, avant de s'écrier :

- Allez tous vous cacher !

Aiko n'aurait même pas eut besoin de le dire. Les gens s'enfuyaient déjà, hurlant de peur à la vue du Dark Blanc. Sauf un petit garçon, d'environ quatre ans. Ébahit, le petit fixait les apparitions de ses grands yeux verts brillants. Mais surtout, Krad souriait. Il savait qu'elle se porterait à son secours. Il savait, et il n'avait pas peur d'essayer. Et elle savait tout ça, c'est bien ce qui lui faisait peur. Tout ça, grâce à un petit sourire.

Les quelques instants suivants semblèrent se passer au ralentit. Un éclair doré partit de la paume tendu de l'Ange Blanc. Un grand cri de détresse de la mère se fit entendre. La jeune ange courut vers l'enfant, en se lâchant l'épaule pour aller plus vite. Elle sauta, passant devant le bambin au dernier moment, le moment crucial. Le rayon la heurta de plein fouet, dans le cœur. Elle hurla, alors que l'éclair semblait se répandre partout sur son corps, l'électrocutant comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre sur elle. Le temps reprit son cours normal.

Elle s'effondra au sol, alors que le petit s'était mis à pleurer, réclamant sa maman. Celle-ci se hâta de venir le chercher, remerciant en pleurant la jeune fille au sol. Cette dernière, faible, ne répondit rien. Elle peinait à rester consciente, voir même en vie. Si ce n'était pas de sa volonté de rester en vie, elle ne le serait probablement plus.

Son cœur battait faiblement, sa respiration était laborieuse. Elle ne parvenait même pas à tenir son épaule, qui saignait maintenant aussi abondamment que la veille. Elle sentit que la bague, touchée elle aussi, arrêta d'agir. Alors qu'elle reprenait son apparence normale, des « Aiko ? ! » surpris retentirent un peu partout dans les magasins. La concernée sourit faiblement. Elle allait devoir faire face à de nombreuses questions, le lendemain…

Sa vue brouillée lui permit de voir que Krad s'approchait à pas lents, comme s'il profitait pleinement de ce moment. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas morte, il grimaça.

- Tiens, j'étais sûr que j'en avais fini avec toi… Tant pis. Cette fois, je ne te manquerais pas !

Une lumière dorée commença à éclairer sa paume gantée. Aiko ferma les yeux, une larme perlant au coin de ceux-ci. Elle croyait le blond sur parole : cette fois, il ne la manquerait pas. Elle n'aurait pas la chance de s'expliquer à ses amis, elle n'aura pas la chance de parler à Risa. Elle n'aura pas le temps de mieux profiter de sa nouvelle vie. Car elle se terminait là, et maintenant.

Le rayon partit de la paume de Krad. La voix faible, elle prononça ses dernières paroles, les moins polies qu'elle ait jamais dites.

- Va te faire foutre, Krad…

[Allez, juste parce que je suis d'un sadisme équivalent celui de Krad (mais dans un autre sens et tant mieux o0 ), je vous coupe ça juste là. Ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt ;) ]


	11. Fin

[Pour ce chapitre, c'est super important de se mettre dans l'ambiance, j'y tiens, car c'est le dernier de la fic ! Une chanson triste à choisir, prenez celle de votre choix. Personnellent, j'ai pris Sadness and Sorrow, mais c'est à vous de voir :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture, en tant mieux si j'ai réussit à vous faire peur x) ]

_Le rayon partit de la paume de Krad. La voix faible, elle prononça ses dernières paroles, les moins polies qu'elle ait jamais dites._

_- Va te faire foutre, Krad…_

La vie d'Aiko commença à passer devant ses yeux, tel un film, long et ennuyeux. Seuls les derniers jours valaient vraiment la peine d'être racontés et elle s'en rendait bien compte. Sa vie, avant sa rencontre avec son père, avait été banale, voir ennuyeuse. Bien que cette période que constituait les derniers jours avait été la plus douloureuse, elle avait aussi été la plus excitante et merveilleuse. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait aucun regret d'être venue à Azumano. Malgré que ce choix lui coûte la vie, elle ne regrettait pas. Elle aurait seulement voulut parles à Dark, à Risa, à Sachiko ainsi qu'à tout les Niwa une dernière fois. Mais bon. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir…

Elle ne ressentit aucune douleur. Elle eut simplement l'impression qu'on la tirait vers le ciel. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ses blessures la faisaient toujours souffrir le martyre ? Une voix tremblante lui parvint, parmi les exclamations de surprises des gens.

- Tiens bon, Aiko ! Ne lâche pas prise !

- D… Dark-san ?

- Ne parle pas. Garde tes forces.

Il semblait soulagé de constaté qu'elle était toujours en vie. Cependant, sa voix tremblotait. Avait-il… peur ? Mais de quoi ? Elle n'avait pas l'intention de partir, pas avant qu'elle ait pu parler à tout le monde, pas maintenant qu'elle avait une chance de s'en tirer. Cependant, la voix de Krad vint tout gâcher.

- Je vous laisse partir. De toute façon, ses blessures sont trop graves, elle ne s'en sortira pas et tu le sais !

La jeune fille eut un faible sourire en entendant les cris de protestations de la foule, qui commençait à sortir des magasins, entourant de manière menaçante l'Ange Blanc. L'adolescente eut à peine le temps de voir celui-ci s'enfuir à tire d'ailes avant de perdre toute notion du temps. Elle dut fermer les yeux et se concentrer pour pouvoir respirer, faire en sortes que son cœur continu de battre. Elle se sentait si faible… Peut-être que Krad avait raison. Peut-être qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait tenir. Pour Dark, pour Risa, pour sa mère adoptive…

Elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement lorsque Dark se posa sur le pas de la porte. Il entra à toute vitesse. Elle pouvait sentir sa nervosité ainsi que sa peur. Elle aurait pu lui dire que ça allait aller, qu'elle savait qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Mais elle n'aimait pas mentir et, de toute façon, elle en était incapable. Et puis, sa respiration laborieuse ne lui donnait pas grand choix : elle ne pouvait dire que l'essentiel, que ce qu'elle tenait absolument à dire.

- Kosuke ! Dépêche-toi, Aiko a besoin de ton aide là !

La fille aux cheveux de jais grogna lorsque Kosuke la prit, pour la déposer sur le sofa. Elle ouvrit les yeux, plantant son faible regard améthyste dans celui du père. Elle voyait bien que lui aussi savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux, la désolation qui les éclairait ne pouvait mentir. Elle laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue. Dark ne semblait pas avoir capté l'échange de regard, ou bien il ne voulait tout simplement pas admettre la vérité.

- Qu'attends-tu pour faire quelque chose, Kosuke ? !

Le père ne dit rien, se contentant de secouer la tête avec désolation. Le voleur blêmit. Tentant de détendre l'atmosphère, Aiko lança :

- Ça ne vous ressemble pas… de vous inquiéter pour… quelqu'un, Dark-san.

- Ne dis rien ! Garde tes forces ! Je vais te sauver, moi ! Je refuse de perdre quelqu'un qui m'est cher à nouveau, encore moins toi !

Elle perdit son petit sourire, laissant une nouvelle larme rouler sur sa joue. Faible, elle demanda :

- Faites venir ma mère… et Risa. S'il vous plaît.

Avec son calme habituel, malgré la gravité de la situation, Kosuke déclara qu'il s'en chargeait. La jeune fille remarqua soudain que toute la famille Niwa était réunie dans la pièce, la mine sombre. Même With, qui était monté près d'elle, avait de grands yeux tristes. Mais elle, elle tentait de sourire, de montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur, même si sa gorge était nouée. Comme Dark l'avait dit, il s'approcha, tentant à l'aide de sa magie de guérir les blessures de sa fille. Mais il n'arriva qu'à guérir les blessures externes. Les orgones vitaux, qui avaient prit une grosse dose de magie, étaient fichus et inopérants. Rien, mis à part un retour dans la passé ou un miracle, genre Krad qui vient enlever sa magie du corps de la petite, ne pouvait la sauver. Et le voleur s'en rendait bien compte.

Un silence de mort plana quelques secondes. Finalement, un peu gênée malgré les circonstances, l'adolescente demanda à ce qu'on la laisse seule avec son père, avant que Sachiko n'arrive. La demande fut immédiatement exécutée, la famille sachant pertinemment que la mourante avait besoin d'un moment de solitude avec cette personne chère qu'elle venait de connaître. Le silence fut rapidement brisé par la voix emplie de colère de Dark.

- Je vais aller buter cet enfoiré…

- Non. Je t'en pris, pas sous l'effet de la colère... Tu vas te faire tuer et… et c'est la dernière chose que… je souhaite.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me tutoie, tout d'un coup, hein ? C'est parce que tu vas mourir c'est ça ? !

- Non. C'est seulement parce que… je me sens à l'aise, maintenant.

Un petit silence s'installa, alors que la lumière du soleil, bien haut dans le ciel, éclairait les larmes de Dark.

- C'est de ma faute. Si je n'aurais pas… Si je ne m'étais pas approchée de toi, si je ne t'avais pas dévoilé tout ça, Krad ne se serait pas douté que tu étais ma fille. Il ne t'aurait jamais touché, car tu n'en aurais pas valu la peine,

- Non, Dark… Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Ces derniers jours ont été… les meilleurs de ma vie… Les plus excitants, les plus heureux… Certes, les plus douloureux aussi, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute… Ne prends pas l'entière responsabilité des actes… de Krad. Lui seul… est responsable de ce qui m'arrive… Mais moi aussi, je suis coupable… Si je n'aurais pas… protégé cet enfant, ça ne serait pas arrivé… mais je m'en serais voulut pour le restant de mes jours… Et c'est pareil pour hier, avec la foule… Et Krad a exposé mes faiblesses… à son avantage… Ne lui montre pas… que ma mort te fait souffrir… Car en faisant ça, tu lui donne la victoire…

- La victoire ? Quelle victoire ? Il va seulement avoir ajouté quelqu'un de plus à son tableau de chasse ! Quelle belle victoire !

Sa voix était emplie de tristesse, mais aussi de rage. Des larmes, autant de rage que de peine, formaient deux ruisseaux sur ses joues.

- Il voulait te faire souffrir… Il voulait que tu veuilles… me venger, que tu sois plus téméraire lors de votre… prochain combat, de sorte qu'il puisse te tuer… Ne lui donne pas cette victoire, je t'en pris.

- Bien sûr que non. Jamais je ne lui donnerais le plaisir de savourer ma mort à ce salaud. Jamais.

- Me voilà rassurée… Et… Et ne détruis pas ta vie par des remords… Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute… Que se soit ma mort ou celle de maman.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle parle d'un tel événement dans un moment pareil. Mais, bizarrement, il sentait un grand poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

- Merci, Aiko. Merci pour tout.

- C'est moi qui devrais dire ça… non ?

Elle sourit. Elle fit savoir aux autres qu'ils pouvaient entrés, qu'ils avaient terminés. Dark se hâta de sécher ses larmes, tenant tout de même à son orgueil. Mais tous pouvaient bien voir qu'il avait pleuré, ses yeux étant bouffis. Cependant, personne ne dit rien, par respect pour le voleur. Après tout, ils le savaient : ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il voyait sa fille mourante qu'il pleurait, mais aussi parce qu'elle ressemblait tellement à Natsuko qu'il avait l'impression de vivre la mort de sa bien-aimée une deuxième fois.

Sachiko entra soudainement en trombe, mais surtout en larmes. Elle se précipita au chevet de sa fille adoptive, les yeux écarquillés sous la tristesse.

- Aiko… Au mon Dieu, ma pauvre petite Aiko… Je… Je suis tellement désolée… Je n'aurais jamais dû déménager, n'y même y songer… Nous aurions dû rester à Tokyo, où tu aurais été en sécurité… Tu ne serais pas là, mourante, par ma faute…

N'ayant guère envie, n'y la force, de répéter le discours qu'elle avait fait à Dark, elle se contenta de dire ce qu'elle devait dire.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute… et je refuse que tu te sentes coupable pour tout ça… Maman, ces derniers jours ont peut-être étés… les plus éprouvants de ma vie… mais aussi les plus merveilleux… Et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante… Je serais éternellement reconnaissante à vous tous…

Risa, qui venait tout juste d'arriver et qui n'avait donc comprit que les dernières phrases de son amie, lâcha un léger :

- Aiko…

La concernée sourit à son amie.

- Risa… Je… Je voulais te voir, une dernière fois… Je… Je voulais que tu saches que tu es, dans ma vie, … la seule qui m'ait acceptée, malgré la couleur… de mes yeux. Et pour ça, je te remercie… Car grâce à toi, j'ai su… ce que c'était, d'avoir un ami… pour nous sortir du pétrin, ou juste pour s'inquiéter pour nous… Merci, Risa.

Le silence plana quelques instants, seulement brisé par les sanglots de chacun et la respiration bruyante de la jeune fille. Seul Dark gardait un silence des plus complets. Mais Aiko savait bien qu'il allait pleurer, mais pas devant tout le monde. Peut-être lorsque Daïsuke prendra sa place, plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, il se retenait. À grande peine, mais il se retenait. Ou alors il était trop triste pour pleurer, ce qui était aussi une possibilité.

C'est pourquoi, devant ce silence oppressant, ils ne purent qu'entendre l'exclamation qui vint de l'extérieur.

- Aiko ? On sait que t'es là… Allez, sort, nous voulons te voir, une dernière fois…

Ils constatèrent avec surprise que c'était la voix de Saehara. La jeune fille gémit en se redressant. Dark lança :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Garde tes forces, nom de Dieu !

- Je veux les voir. Tous. Une dernière fois… S'il vous plaît…

Le voleur ne put résister, comme tout le monde. Certain saisirent une couverture, d'autres des oreillers, pu tous sortirent à l'extérieur, où ils figèrent.

Au moins la moitié du village était réuni devant la maison des Niwa. Tous semblaient tristes, voir abattus. Même Satoshi était la, à la surprise générale. Son visage crispé témoignait cependant des gros efforts qu'il faisait pour retenir Krad. Cependant, quand il vit la jeune fille mourante, l'entité en son fort intérieur sembla cesser de vouloir sortir. Aiko devinait bien qu'en fait, il était heureux de voir que son plan avait marché, qu'elle était bien en train de mourir. Néanmoins, elle ne se départit pas du petit sourire qu'elle avait eut en voyant tout les gens venus la voir.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé dans la foule alors que la famille installait délicatement le centre de l'attention au centre de l'assemblée, l'enveloppant dans des couvertures et posant sa tête sur une pile d'oreillers. Tous avaient la gorge serrée, ça se voyait. Même Saehara, qui se contenta de prendre une photo de l'adolescente, ne dit rien. Personne n'avait besoin de parler pour comprendre la tristesse des autres. C'est pourquoi, malgré la faiblesse de sa voix, tous purent entendre la jeune ange lorsqu'elle dit :

- Merci, tout le monde… Merci pour tout.

Les protestations se firent nettement entendre. En autre, il était question du fait qu'ils auraient du l'aider, que c'est eux qui devraient être reconnaissant à son égard, qu'ils n'auraient pas dû réagir avec tant de haine la première fois. Le bambin qu'elle avait sauvée, en premier rang, dit, sa petite voix juvénile tremblant d'émotion :

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, mademoiselle… Et désolé… Je suis tellement désolé que vous mouriez par ma faute…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon grand… J'aurais bien pu choisir une autre façon… de te sauver, mais c'est la première… qui m'est venu en tête. Je… ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable… pour ça. D'accord ? Jamais.

Le petit hocha la tête. Aiko continua donc, sur son dernier discours.

- Je n'ai été à Azumano que quelques jours… et pourtant je considère cette ville comme étant la mienne… Ici, je me sens chez moi, contrairement… à Tokyo. Mon dernier souhait, c'est que vous preniez soin de vous… Ne… Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles, surtout pas face à Krad… Laissez ça à d'autres… Prenez soin de votre santé et de vos enfants, mais surtout, ne vous sentez… pas coupable de ma mort… Promettez-le-moi…

Des « Promis ! » retentirent un peu partout dans la foule, qui était aussi parsemée de sanglots. Aiko sourit faiblement. Et elle cessa de lutter. Les ténèbres vinrent l'envelopper, lui faisant franchir le dernier pas qui la séparait de la mort. Le silence était tel à ce moment là que tous purent entendre son dernier souffle.

Immédiatement, Dark s'envola. Mais beaucoup purent apercevoir la larme qui était tombée de ses yeux lors de la dernière respiration de l'adolescente…

***

_Une semaine plus tard, salon mortuaire, dans les environ de vingt-deux heures_

Dark se tenait là, devant le cercueil grand ouvert laissant voir sa fille. Elle avait l'air paisible, comme ça, les deux bras croisés sur la poitrine, ses yeux fermés et ses ailes repliées dans son dos. Mais il l'aimait mieux lorsqu'elle débordait de vitalité, malgré sa grande timidité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallut qu'elle meure ? Pourquoi elle, alors qu'il venait de la retrouvée ?

Devant le silence provoqué par l'absence de personne, autre le gardien assommé au sol, et le fait que la salle était bien écho, la larme qui tomba au sol se fit entendre comme un coup de tambour. Aujourd'hui, seul jour où Aiko était exposée, le salon avait été bondé. Tous les villageois s'étaient déplacés pour venir la voir, même les plus vieux. Daïsuke était venu aussi, alors il avait pu la voir, mais ce n'était pas pareil. C'est pourquoi il était entré par effraction, pour se retrouver seul. Il pourrait ainsi pleurer sans que personne d'autre, mis à part Daïsuke, ne le sache. Ce qu'il fit, d'ailleurs.

Après quelques instants où il était resté immobile, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, il tourna le dos au cercueil pour faire face à la fenêtre où il était entré. Il s'appuya sur celle-ci, prêt à décollé. Mais il leva tout d'abord les yeux au ciel, observant quelques instants les étoile. Puis, il murmura.

- Adieu, Aiko. Tu diras bonjour à Natsuko de ma part…

Finalement, il s'envola, rapidement avalé par l'obscurité de la nuit.

[ Je sais, vous n'aimez pas cette fin ( sauf Atlantos, j'en suis certaine), mais bon, vous allez tout de même laisser une Review et continuer de me lire… Je l'espère, du moins. De toute façon, si je ne reçois pas de Review, j'vous boude ._. ( xD )

Allez, on se reverra dans ma prochaine fic' :) ]


End file.
